Why Ross
by swiglo3000
Summary: AU Season 5, during TO in Vegas Ross rapes Rachel. Featuring Nongraphic rape in 1st Chapter. Also CM. Ross way OOC. AN Revised Chapter 9 with more chapters on the way.
1. The Trust Is Broken

**Summary: This is an AU of TO in Vegas, when Ross went over to Rachel's after seeing her naked. After being rejected he decides to rape her. This chapter shows non-graphic rape. This will be T unless I get complaints that this should be M. One more note, Monica never had lunch with Richard so she and Chandler are not fighting. Reviews are nice, just no flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do leave, just please leave.**

Chapter One: The Trust Is Broken

"Ross just leave, please." Rachel spoke getting aggravated with him.

"No Rachel, just admit by walking around naked you were trying to seduce me!" Ross shouted with anger in his voice, while edging closer to her.

"Ross just go and I will see you tomorrow on the way to the airport" Rachel said fear evident in her voice.

"NO, Rachel first you say you love me, then laugh at me, insult me by getting Caitlin's number for me when I could have done it on my own!" Ross shouted "Now you try to seduce me, get me over here and make me look like the fool!" "Well no more Rachel I came here for one thing and I am getting it one way or another!" Ross said his face red from screaming.

Rachel's eyes were now wide with fear, 'That doesn't mean what I think it means' she thought to herself. 'This is Ross he would never do that would he?' Then with her last ounce of courage she said "Ross leave please, don't do anything you are going to regret." She could barely stand now.

"NO!" Ross said forcing her against the wall, he could see tears in her eyes but just didn't care anymore. "You and I are going to have some fun now." He angrily said while dragging her into her bedroom. "Please Ross consider our history, our friendship, STOP." Rachel sobbed in one last desperate plea to him.

"Sorry Rachel over the years you have caused me too much pain, I am going to show you how I've felt every time you hurt me." He said stopping momentarily, then moving forward. Ross then threw Rachel down on the bed over powering her and pinning her down. 'Oh God he's really not going to stop' Rachel thought to herself, by now she was in a state of shock she could not believe this was happening.

It was only now did Rachel realize that Ross was taking off her robe. 'This is what she deserves she led me on she deserves this' Ross thought to himself trying to vilify what he was doing. Now Rachel was getting over the shock and realized she had to fight back. As he stopped to undo his pants she fought, she began trying to hit him, scratch him, to do anything. But all this was in vain; Ross was bigger and stronger than her and easily subdued her.

Tears of humiliation and pain now went down Rachel's face, as he continued. She saw he was now ready to begin, she looked for any compassion or sorrow in his eyes but saw none at all. She then felt his erection go into her; it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. He went on to kiss her all over her body, but they weren't the loving kisses she once knew they now felt dirty and some of them were bites. She look over at the time, it was about 10:30 'Please God let this be over soon' she prayed.

All Ross could think about was how she deserved this for the years of pain she had caused him and walking around naked, she was just asking for this. He kept this up for about and hour, he got off of her buttoned up his pant's and said "I'll pick you up to go to the airport a noon, good-bye." Then he left.

Rachel was laying there just shocked, she couldn't believe that had just happened and one of her best friends had did it no less. 'I have to tell someone' was her first thought. 'Wait I can't tell anyone they will never believe me, maybe I was asking for it, and even if I told Monica she would side with Ross being his sister, Chandler would side with his girlfriend, Joey with Chandler, and Phoebe just to be in the majority. That leaves me being Kip' "No one can ever know." She said to herself, she then went to the shower to clean herself up; she spent about an hour in there trying to clean herself.

She scrubbed herself, until she was bleeding, she knew then to stop, and she went back to her bedroom and then took off the sheets and threw them out so she would never have to sleep on them ever again. After she did that she look at her bed and just broke down she couldn't sleep there tonight, she went into Monica's room and cried herself to sleep saying "Why Ross?"

Across the street Ross had calmed down just a little bit 'That should show her to lead me on, just one more time we had sex, I didn't do anything wrong she's been asking for this for a while' he thought to himself and with that went to sleep feeling proud of himself.

Many miles away in Las Vegas Monica felt something was wrong, Chandler noticed this and said "Mon, what's wrong?" he asked full of concern. "I don't know something is just off I can't tell what it is I just feel the something is off" she said. "Listen it's probably nothing, and if it is something it's probably nothing huge." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah sure." She said unconvinced 'I hope Chandler's right, and it is nothing.' She thought to herself. Seeing she still wasn't convinced he asked "What do you think it is then?" "I don't know I just feel like someone we know is hurting." She said. "But your right it probably is nothing let's go have fun." She said putting on a fake smile, 'God please let me be wrong she thought to her self.' Walking off, with Chandler.

**Sorry for any grammar errors. Please R and R. **


	2. The Next Day

**AN: I know Ross would never act like this, but that's the good thing about fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Friends related.**

Chapter 2: The Next Day

Ross woke up early the next morning, from his dreamless sleep. He looked at the time it was 10:00, "I have to pick Rachel up to go to the airport in two hours." He said to himself, and then his mind wandered to last night. 'Oh God what have I done?' he thought to himself. 'I never meant for that to happen she'll never trust me again, not that I deserve to be' at this point he was panicking 'what do I do, do I act like nothing has happened, what if she went to the police?' "No Rachel wouldn't do that" he said trying to calm himself down. "I'll just go over there and act like nothing happened and put it behind us." Ross said hoping Rachel wouldn't push what happened, and got ready to go.

At 11:00 Rachel had just begun to wake up, 'what am I doing in Monica's room?' was her first thought before remembering last night. That brought tears to her eyes 'Why?' was all she could think this morning, and then another fear came to her mind 'What if he came early to do it again?' at that thought she broke down crying. A half and hour later she had no tears left and finished getting packed. It was five minute's until noon when Ross walked in to pick her up. "Hey Rach we need to get going." He said in a nervous tone, she turned around and took a look at him. 'He wants to act like nothing happened' she thought to herself, she looked in his eyes, she saw regret and sorrow.

"Yeah let's get going." She said playing along while thinking 'How am I going to get through this flight.' Ross went to help her with her bags and she pushed him away saying "Don't worry I can get it." When he took a good look at her he saw fear and that made his heart break in so many ways. 'Well I guess she just wants to forget about it' he thought. They went done to catch a taxi to the airport; the entire ride to the airport was filled with silence.

When they finally arrived at the airport they were three hours early, after checking in and going through security they had an hour and one half to kill before boarding. When Ross left to go to the bathroom Rachel began to think 'How can I face Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey without letting out that something is wrong?' she was ready to break down but remained strong just as Ross started to come back.

Ross had made an excuse to go to the bathroom so he could think. 'What did I do last night, why did I say those things, maybe the doctor was right and I do have an anger problem.' 'I now have no chance with her, and what if she tells Mon or somebody else I can never be friends with them again.' He was almost breaking down at this point 'I just have to talk to her and be sure she doesn't talk' he thought as he made his way back to her. When he got back to the gate he took a look at her and he didn't see the strong women he was use to seeing he saw a broken women filled with pain.

He sat down next to her and then whispered to her "About last night let's just both forget about." 'That's all he wants to do is forget about it' she thought 'I might as well go along with it and not make him angry' after a small silence she responded shakily "Yeah sure nothing happened." A relieved Ross said "Thanks." This made Rachel angry but she didn't say a word. They sat in silence for an hour Rachel in a trance and Ross just nervous being next to her. Then they were aloud to board the plane, they had to sit next to each other. After take off Ross went to sleep, and about an hour Rachel followed in a dreamless sleep. Rachel woke up after the plane had landed Ross had woke her up and just his touch nearly made her scream but she held it in and got off the plane. They both got their bags and rented a car, and made their way to the hotel.

At the hotel Monica still couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. "I'm telling you guys something is wrong I can feel it" she said to Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe. "Mon I'm telling you nothing is wrong everything is fine your just being paranoid." Chandler said hoping to calm her down. "I'm with Monica on this one; I felt the same thing last night." Phoebe added, "I still don't think anything is wrong, any way I've got to get back to finding my identical hand twin." Joey said leaving the room. "Chandler, just trust us on this it is women's intuition someone we know is hurting." Monica said sternly. "Look Mon if someone we know is hurting we'll find out in a couple minutes, just wait for Ross and Rachel to get here and ask them." Chandler said not wanting to get into a fight on vacation. "Your right, oh look here they come right now, Ross, Rachel over here." Monica shouted to them as they came closer to the group.

Rachel saw and heard Monica 'Now I have to be strong and act like nothing happened.' "Hey Mon it's great to see you again." Rachel said hugging her. "Rach is everything o.k.?" Monica asked her voice filled with concern. It was at that point both Ross and Rachel froze 'Oh God, what do I do now?' Rachel thought trying to say something.

**Please R and R, Next Chapter will be up tomorrow**


	3. Suspicions

**AN: Two chapters in one day, wow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here.**

Chapter 3: Suspicions

"Of course everything is o.k." Rachel said casually "Why do you ask?" "It's nothing Monica just had it in her head that something happened to you." Chandler said, not noticing her flinch a little when Ross put his hand on her shoulder. "Why would Monica think that?" Ross asked sounding as normal as her could. "I guess it really was nothing, just the time change, or maybe I ate something bad." Monica said not completely convinced but decided not to push her any further.

After dropping their bags off at their rooms both Ross and Rachel went downstairs to gamble a little bit. On the way Rachel saw Chandler holding Monica in his arms when she saw that she couldn't help but think 'Why can't I have that, a wonderful man to make me feel safe all I have now is a friend I can't trust, and friends who will wonder what's wrong if I act strange.' This nearly brought tears to her eyes and made her feel so bad she had to run back to her room.

Monica noticing this broke away from Chandler's warm embrace and said "I'll be right back honey I just need to check on Rachel." "Yeah go ahead, and your right she did seem to be a little off when she got here tonight." Chandler said his voice filled with concern for Rachel. "Hey Chandler, ask Ross if he noticed anything." Monica said "Yeah sure." Chandler told her before Monica began to follow Rachel up to her room, when she got there the door was locked and she could have sworn she heard Rachel sobbing. "Rachel its Monica open up." Monica said as gently as possible.

Ross had now realized that Rachel had run back to her room crying, and Monica was following her. 'No this can't be happening; I've almost gotten away with it.' Ross thought now feeling like he did last night. Then Chandler walked up to him saying "Hey man did you notice anything weird about Rachel last night or today?" he questioned. "No nothing strange, why do you ask?" Ross asked his voice shaking. "Well other than the fact she just went off crying Mon had this sneaking suspicion all last night, and this just enhanced it." Chandler said noticing his friend starting to sweat. "I have to go and um… find uh Joey." Ross said quickly and then walked away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rachel was locked in her room crying away her troubles all the events of last night replaying in her head, her telling him to leave, him not leaving, and the rape. Then she heard a voice, "Rachel its Monica open up." It was Monica's gentle voice. "Go away; I just want to be alone right now." Rachel said sobbing "Rachel what happened, did Ross do something, or did someone die?" Monica said trying to figure out what was wrong. "Please Monica just leave." Rachel said, with that Monica left knowing she couldn't get anything out of her right now. 'I shouldn't have turned her away, but even if I told her she would never believe me.' She thought to herself silently.

Ross saw Monica leaving Rachel's room; he went up to it and knocked. Rachel was getting annoyed now and went up to the door opening it while saying "Monica just ..." She stopped when she saw Ross's angry face. He forced himself inside her room pinning her against the wall, 'No not again' was all Rachel could think. "I heard Monica was coming to talk to you." He said calmly, trying to hold up a now shaking Rachel. "I… didn't s-sa-say anything to her." Rachel said her voice full of fear; her eyes closed hoping this would all end soon. "Good I would hate to have a repeat of last night." He said then dropping her down to the ground leaving her there sobbing.

"Something is definitely wrong with her, this wasn't nothing crying this was pure sadness crying." Monica told Chandler "Did you get anything out of Ross?" She questioned, Chandler looked back at her and said "No, nothing in fact he seemed kind of odd when I brought the entire thing up with him he got nervous and ran off." He told her, this made Monica even more worried now about both of them. "What could have happened to both of them?" she asked him. "I have no idea, all I know is that both of them are nervous, but we won't get them to talk about it this weekend, let's just wait until we get home." He suggested, Monica nodded in agreement "Yeah lets just leave them be for now, but as soon as we get home lets confront them." Monica suggested Chandler just nodded in agreement.

'Why can't he just be sorry I was so sure he would be' Rachel thought to herself 'I can't wait until we go home then I'll be safe.' She was beginning to think that she should go downstairs before anybody became worried about her. She fixed herself up and went back to the casino to gamble just a little bit "That will make me feel better" she said to herself. She proceeded to go downstairs and on the way down she ran into Joey, "Hey Rach you feeling o.k. Monica and Chandler are worried about you." Despite the fact that it was Joey she still felt nervous around him. "It's nothing I just had a bad flight and I have to go now." She said running off leaving a very confused Joey wondering what was wrong.

The next days in Vegas went about the same, except Monica and Chandler dropped the fact she was acting odd, and Ross was back to normal except for the fact that every once in a while he was glaring at her. It was on the plane ride home that Rachel began think 'I should tell someone, but they would never believe me.' She finally decided to not ever tell anyone about this and just move on with her life. But she had this suspicion that it wouldn't just go away.

**Please R and R, No Flames**


	4. New Surprises

**AN: I'm sure some of you are wondering why Ross was a bit evil in Chapter 3, well just give it time and it will all be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here**

Chapter 4: New Surprises

'I didn't want to do that to Rachel, but I had to' Ross thought to himself on the plane ride back to New York. 'If she told Monica anything, I would lose it all Ben, my friends, my parents, I had to do it' Ross told himself silently, 'It may hurt but it's better than losing everything I have.'

1 ½ months later

For the first week back in New York both Monica and Chandler tried to get something out of Rachel or Ross, but it was in vain. Neither Ross nor Rachel felt the need to tell them what happened. The only thing that Monica found odd was Rachel's almost fear about sleeping in her room but after the first week she seemed fine and everything went back normal. It was only lately that Monica was beginning to think that something was up, Rachel had been sick almost every morning lately and she had not gone to a doctor yet so finally, after a week of nagging by Monica to get checked out, Rachel finally agreed to go to the doctor today and get herself checked out.

'This is so pointless all I have is the stomach flu' she told her self, after about an hour's wait she was called back. The nurse came back and asked her some questions then a old man with gray hair came in. "Hello Miss Green my name is Dr. Smith, o.k. now it says here you have been having extreme cases of nausea in the morning?" he ask, Rachel looked up at him and said "Yes, I have also felt extremely fatigued lately, I've been having all kinds of aches and pains, and lately I can't stop going to the bathroom." The doctor wrote all of this down, went into deep thought for a moment and then asked, "Miss Green when was the last time you had your period?" at this question Rachel looked shocked she had to think for a moment before responding "About two months ago" she said before trailing off.

"Congratulations, we'll have to run some blood tests first but I am almost certain that you are pregnant." He said, with that last statement Rachel just looked shocked, and realized in the last two months Ross had been to only person she had sex with, this baby was Ross's and that nearly made her cry. "Thank you" she told the doctor quietly, and then went to get the blood tests done.

After the blood test, she went home in a trance, she couldn't keep it a secret now, everyone would know and Ross might just kill her or her baby before that day she would have never thought he would but now he just might do it. The bigger question to her was how she would tell everyone how it happened, she decided that for today she would just tell Monica and deal with everyone else later. When she finally got back to the apartment, she hoped that Monica would just be there, she took a deep breath before she opened the door. Looking inside she saw that only Monica and Chandler were there, she let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Rach, how'd you visit to the doctor go?" Chandler asked when he saw her. "It went fine Chandler could you please leave for a second I really need to talk to Monica." Rachel said, "Yeah sure, I'll be over a little later o.k. Mon?" Chandler asked Monica, "Sure, bye, love you" Monica said "Love you to" Chandler told her leaving.

"Mon I need you just to sit back and let me tell you what's going on, and please don't interrupt me" she said her eyes pleading her to listen, "Sure, Go on" Monica told her sitting down to listen. "Here it goes, the night when you guys were in Vegas I was alone and then somebody knocked on the door" she decided that she wouldn't tell her it was Ross yet, she just couldn't handle it. Monica felt a horrible feeling growing inside of her, but remained silent. "I went to the door, when I opened it a man came in, he dragged me to my bedroom, and then he… he… raped me." She said almost silently, a horrified look engulfed Monica's face she just wanted to hug Rachel right now, but wasn't sure if she was done yet. "Today I went to the doctor, and found out I was pregnant." She said finishing her story.

"Who was it? Do you know who it was?" Monica asked Rachel her voice shaking, Rachel looked down at the ground and said "No, it was just some random guy" but Monica could tell she was lying. "Rachel I know you would never just open the door without checking who was there, now your lying to me please tell me the truth." She said to her gently yet sternly. 'You can't tell her she won't believe you and kick you out' her mind told her, she looked up at Monica and said, "I really don't know."

Monica still wasn't buying it then her mind went back to Vegas, and Ross. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll just ask Ross, if he knows anything." Monica told her, at this statement Rachel's face visibly paled and she was ready to break down crying. Noticing this Monica decided to take a chance and ask her this hoping the answer would be no, but knew the answer would be yes. "Rach did Ross rape you?" Monica asked gently 'She knows and she won't believe me' Rachel thought, but then the little voice in the back of Rachel's head kicked in and told her 'She wouldn't be asking unless she wanted to help, just tell her' with that being the one moment of courage she needed, she looked Monica in the eye and said "Yes Ross raped me."

**Please R and R**


	5. Anger and Hope

**AN: Yes the pregnancy was predictable but it is necessary to move the story along.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Friends related**

Chapter 5: Anger and Hope

"Yes Ross raped me." Rachel said not quite sure how the words got out, but just happy she could even bring herself to. Monica's world had been ripped apart as soon as she said this. Her brother raped her best friend, it just didn't make sense 'But in one way it does, she was nervous around him in Vegas, and Chandler said when he mentioned Rachel he looked like he was hiding something' Monica thought to herself with a look of shock on her face.

The silence was killing Rachel until she finally spoke up "I know you don't believe me, just please let me get some of my things and I'll check myself into a hotel for the night." She said while heading to her room, crying, this broke Monica from her trance "I'll kill him; I will take a knife and kill my brother." Monica told her, this caught Rachel's attention "Please don't say anything to Ross, he'll kill me or my baby." She said her eyes pleading to Monica not say anything to Ross. "Rachel you have to say something he can't get away with this." Monica told her; at this point Rachel was breaking down in sobs "Please just let it be Monica what happened just happened I don't want to make him angry again." Monica realizing this was getting her nowhere, took a different path "Rachel I am so sorry for what my brother did to you" she told her and then gave her a hug.

They sat in silence for the next couple minutes "What are you going to tell everyone?" Monica asked, "I don't know what I'll do, I can tell Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe no problem, but Ross…" she said trailing off. "Don't worry about Ross right now so how about you take a small step and tell every one, Ross included tomorrow" Monica suggested, Rachel paled at this suggestion "With Ross there why?" she asked. "Because then you know he won't do anything to you with everyone around." Monica told her, Rachel seemed to calm at this reasoning.

"What are you going to do about Ross?" Monica questioned, "I really don't know I thought it was a one time thing but after he threatened me in Vegas…" "Wait, he threatened you?" Monica asked "Yes after you left he came to my door and I thought he was going to rape me again" she said her head hanging in shame. This just about pushed Monica over the edge, not only had her own flesh and blood raped her, he had also threatened to do it again.

"Rachel, you need to go to the police we need to get Ross help, if he could do this to a friend who knows what he would do to some girl he just started dating." She said trying to keep her anger in check, "I know, it's just this horrible feeling I am carrying around with me now and I just want to forget." She explained to her, "But you can't just forget this ever happened Rach, in seven and a half months a new person will be around to remind you of what happened." Monica said, "Then maybe I should just get rid of this baby" Rachel said, "Rachel Green what happened has happened but do not kill this innocent baby." Monica said to Rachel her voice livid, "Your right I shouldn't I already love this baby so much I could never do that."

"You should go and get some sleep I'm going to go and talk to Chandler for a little while" Monica told Rachel "You aren't going to tell him are you?" Rachel asked, "No you can tell everyone when you feel right" Monica said, "Night Mon" Rachel said going to her room. "Night Rach" she said going over to Chandler's, as Rachel went to sleep that night feeling safe for the first time in a while. As they both went their separate ways for the night neither noticed the figure from the apartment across the way watching their entire conversation.

'Rachel was raped, and now she is pregnant with my brother's baby' was all Monica could think, "Hey Mon, so how'd your little talk with Rachel go?" Chandler asked as he noticed her walking in, she took a quick look around and noticed Joey was on a date tonight. "It went fine" she said hoarsely "Did she at least tell you, what was wrong?" he asked "Yeah she did" she told him "What was wrong?" "She'll tell you when she's ready" Monica told him. "When ever she's ready then" Chandler said smiling, "What is it?" she asked "Nothing your just so beautiful" He said romantically, this brought a smile to her face "Thank you, Mr. Bing." She said, "You know I was thinking, after whatever is going on with Rachel gets settled I want to move in with you." He said, this took Monica by surprise 'He really wants to be with me, if it were now I would say no, but he said after Rachel is fine so yes I really want him to move in with me' noticing Chandler's hurt expression she quickly said "Yes that sound's fantastic" she said moving in to kiss him.

'Rachel really told her, I warned her now Mon will tell everyone and I'll lose everything' he said to himself pacing around his apartment. 'Mon's left now I could just go over and kill her before she tells anyone else, No I couldn't do that to her' he sighed. It seemed like there was no way out 'Hell there is no way out of this, all I can do is just take it like a man, I could commit suicide' he thought but quickly dismissed that idea. Suddenly an idea came into his mind, and he began to take a walk to Monica and Rachel's apartment.

**Please R and R **


	6. Broken Friendships

**AN: This will NOT be a Joey/Rachel story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this storyline.**

Chapter 6: Broken Friendships

Ross started off towards Monica and Rachel's apartment, not really sure what he was going to do when he got there. He began to go up the stairs 'this may be nothing maybe she didn't tell Monica anything.' He told himself as he got to there apartment, he opened the door knowing it was never locked. He went in, seeing Monica was not home he went into Rachel's room, he looked down at her 'She is beautiful while she's sleeping, how could I mess up so bad?' he asked himself hearing the door open.

Realizing it was around eleven Monica, gave Chandler a kiss goodnight, and went back to her apartment. When she got there she saw someone standing over Rachel, "Who's there?" she asked, just a hint of fear in her voice. Ross turned around to looked at Monica, as soon as she saw it was him, she got angry 'How can he come in here, and go into Rachel's room?' she asked herself before saying "What the hell are you doing here?" her voice filled with anger. "I just came by to talk to you." Ross said looking around, "I just want to know one thing Ross, why, Rachel may have been the one for you and you just destroyed it, so why?" Monica asked her brother hoping for a straight answer "I did it because, it don't know why I did it." He answered truthfully, "But it doesn't matter she was walking around her apartment naked, she knew I was home, she was just asking for it" he spat out.

"Asking for it are you insane she never wanted it, the moment she said leave you should have" Monica said trying to keep her emotions in check. "You know what Ross, we are done, we will still see each other at family events, but as far as friendship is concerned I never want to see you ever again." She said, "But what will every one think, when you stop seeing me?" he asked. "They won't want to see you either, Rachel may or may not go to the police but she will tell everyone tomorrow." Monica stated, "What do you mean she's telling everyone no one can know Mon, I'll lose everything." He said raising he voice slightly, "Like Rachel hasn't, you have made her question everything she knows." She told him, "No one can know Monica, talk her out of telling anyone else." He said in an almost threatening tone.

Bells and whistles started going off in Monica's head, telling her to go and get Chandler, but she stood her ground. "Ross get out of here now, I'm not sure what Rachel is going to do tomorrow, just leave us alone for right now." Monica said fear growing in her voice, Ross looked furious right now and Monica was looking scared. "No I won't leave until you promise me that this stays between you, me, and Rachel." Ross said almost at a shouting level, "No now get out!" Monica yelled, then Ross did something no one expected he raised his hand and he slapped Monica right on her face.

Monica couldn't believe it; she had just been slapped by her brother, of course she wasn't that surprised if he could rape Rachel he was capable of this but still. Ross was also amazed by this, he felt regret coming up, but knew he had to keep her quiet, "Keep Rachel quiet Mon or else" he said and left the apartment not noticing the figure standing behind Monica.

Rachel had woken up after she had heard voices arguing about something, she quickly identified the voices as Monica's and Ross's. She thought she should probably face him so she got up out of bed and just as she walked out of her room she saw Ross hit Monica. 'He hit her, he hit his own sister' was all Rachel could think. After Ross slammed the door Rachel broke out of her trance and ran over to Monica. "Mon I'm sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't been walking around…" Monica cut Rachel off there "It's not your fault this is all Ross he's sick and we need to help him." Monica said "But he'll kill us he's probably watching us right now" Rachel said shaking. "No this is the only way to help him is to call the police on him." Monica said, just than the phone rang, Monica went to pick it up.

"Hello" she said while wondering who would be calling at this time of night. "It's me" she realized the voice was Ross's "Mon don't think of going to the police I'm watching your every move and tell no one else or Rachel and I will have some fun again, tell no one of this conversation" then he hung up the phone, this left Monica shocked you was this person, this wasn't her brother it was someone completely different. "Who was it?" Rachel asked "It was a hang up" Monica said not wanting to worry Rachel. "Go to bed you need your rest for you and your bundle of joy" Monica said with false cheer in her voice, "Sure" Rachel replied, "One question though Rach, have you thought of baby names?" Monica asked trying to get to some level of normality. "Not everyone is you Mon, so no, I have not thought of any names yet, I'm still getting over the shock, good night."

After Rachel went to bed Monica broke down and cried silently over what her brother was doing, the only reason why she hadn't before was so no one would see her cry. She knew who she needed right now, she went across the hall and remembered to lock the door after leaving. She was surprised to see Chandler up reading comic's, he noticed her "Mon what's wrong?" he asked. "I just got this really creepy phone call and I need to be with someone" she said shyly. "Come here" he said pulling her into a hug, "You can spend the night." He told her while holding her; she felt complete at that moment and felt her troubles melt away. "Thank you" was all she replied as they both drifted off to sleep, but not before Chandler noticed a red mark, that was quickly forming into a bruise, on her face, he decided not to push it tonight and ask her about it tomorrow. 'This has to do with Rachel somehow' he thought as he fell asleep for the night.

**Please R and R**


	7. Discussions

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed and Happy Holidays**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Friends related**

Chapter 7: Discussions

Chandler awoke the next morning wondering why someone was sleeping next to him. 'That's right, Monica spent the night' he thought to himself he took a look at her, that red mark on her face last night had indeed formed into a bruise. 'How did she get that?' he thought to himself, on that thought he got out of bed to get an ice pack for her figuring it might help. He went into the kitchen, he took a quick look into Joey's room and noticed he was still sleeping, 'This is what I know, Rachel has been acting strange for while, then last night she talks to Mon, Mon then comes over here, she goes back to her apartment, and finally comes back her with what is know a bruise on her face' Chandler thought to himself trying to figure out what the hell happened. Then he heard Monica wake up, 'I'll ask her myself' he thought.

Monica woke up thinking 'What am I doing here?' until the event's of last night played in her head. She took a quick look in Chandler's mirror, she was shocked when she saw a huge bruise on her face 'How am I going to hide this from Chandler?' she thought, then realizing she couldn't. 'I'll just tell him he'll find out this afternoon' she thought, she then got out of Chandler's bed and saw him in the kitchen. "Joey still asleep?" she asked, "Yes he is, now do you what to tell me how you got that bruise?" he asked softly not wanting to scare her. "I can't say" she said, "I'm not buying that Mon, when you left here you were fine a little while later you come here shaking from fear and know you have a bruise on your face, here's an icepack by the way" he said handing the icepack over to her. "What really happened?" he asked her, hoping she would trust him enough to tell him the truth.

At that moment she knew she couldn't lie to him 'I just won't tell him about Ross raping Rachel' she thought, "Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone yet" she said, then going over to Joey's room closing his door. "Fine I agree to it all just tell me the truth" he said know getting really worried about her, "Last night Ross came over after I left here and we got into an argument and he…hit me" the last part coming out more as a whisper. "What?" Chandler said barely getting out the words, "He hit you, your own brother hit you, why?" he said his anger rising. "We just got into a argument and he lost his temper" she said, Chandler couldn't believe this, "We need to get him help if he could do this to you who knows what he's capable of" Chandler said trying to hold back his feeling of killing Ross.

"I know and we will, just not yet" Monica told him, "Why not yet?" Chandler asked getting a little annoyed. "Just wait until this afternoon, and drop it" she said, "Give me one good reason why I should or I will go over and kick his ass right now" Chandler said sensing there was something she wasn't telling him. "Listen I will tell you just don't tell anyone else" she said, Chandler satisfied with this nodded in agreement. "You remember when we went to Vegas and Rachel was acting strange?" she asked, "Yeah, you thought something was wrong then." He said remembering, "Well the night before they came Ross went over to the apartment and…he raped Rachel, and now Rachel's pregnant" she said finishing off.

His hearing must have gone wrong, or he was imagining things that couldn't happen. "What?" he asked, "Ross raped Rachel" Monica said. "How is that possible?" he asked, "It just happened, I'm still amazed myself" Monica said. "Now she's pregnant to?" he asked, "Yes, and she is keeping the baby" Monica told him. "Let's kill him, never mind getting him help, let's just kill him" Chandler said unable to contain his anger now. "Chandler I know your angry but not yet, Rachel is going to tell everyone else today and then we can get him help" Monica said, Chandler looked at her and said "Fine but we are going over to your apartment we can watch over Rachel and be sure he doesn't try anything" "Yeah let's go over now" Monica said as they left Chandler's apartment.

Rachel had been having nightmares ever since the night of the attack; she had gotten good at hiding them. She would wake up and then cry until there was nothing left, this morning though she could go to Monica, she got up and went to Monica's room only to discover her bed had not been slept in. This scared her 'What is Ross did something to her, or what if she was lying when she said she believed me and left to tell everyone I'm a liar' and at this thought she broke down in tears, she couldn't raise this baby on her own she just couldn't was all she thought.

Monica and Chandler entered her apartment surprised to see a crying Rachel on the floor, "Rach what's wrong?" Monica asked worrying about Rachel, "I thought you didn't believe me and left." Rachel cried, "Rach, I believe you and I'd never leave I just spent the night at Chandler's" Monica explained, Rachel looked up and was shocked to see the bruise on Monica's face "Mon I'm so sorry, it's my fault Ross did that to you" Rachel said looking down at the ground. Chandler jumped in and said "Rachel it is not your fault, its Ross's he is a sick man now and needs help" "Wait a minute Mon, Chandler knows, how much does he know?" Rachel asked worried at how Chandler would think of her. "She told me everything, don't blame her I wanted to know and I will be here to support you" Chandler explained to her, "I don't blame you Mon, he would have found out today anyway" Rachel said. "Mon call everyone over, including Ross I want to tell them I'm pregnant" Rachel said, "What she's pregnant?" said a familiar voice, coming from the open doorway. When they looked over at whom it was they saw Ross standing there.

**Please R and R**


	8. Revelations

**AN: This will be the second to last chapter; the last chapter should be up on Christmas or the day after.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Friends but I don't**

Chapter 8: Revelations

All everyone could do was look at Ross's shocked face, then something happened that no one expected. "Hey guy's come on let's eat Phoebe and I are hungry" Joey said walking into the apartment, not realizing what he had just walked in to. "Guys what's going on?" Phoebe asked noticing Ross's shocked face and Rachel, Monica, and Chandler looking a little scared. "Rachel's pregnant" Ross said finally breaking the silence, "O that's great Rach, who's the father?" Phoebe asked, "The father is Ross" Rachel said her voice shaking, and for the first time it hit her this was actually happening this wasn't some bad dream this was real, and at that thought she had to sit down.

"When did you guys hook up?" Joey asked trying to make sense of this, "We didn't" Rachel said knowing it was now or never, "He raped me and now I am pregnant with his child" Rachel said. This sent a wave of shock in both Joey and Phoebe, 'This can't be true' is all that they were thinking. "Your lying Rach I have not had sex with you for a long time" Ross said hoping that someone would believe him. That was when Joey looked over a Monica, "Hey Mon what happened to your face?" he asked, before anyone else had a chance to respond Ross said "Chandler hit her, last night I saw him hit her" at this statement Joey and Phoebe were ready to kill Chandler "Chandler is this true?" Joey asked hoping the answer was no. "No it isn't true, Ross hit me not Chandler" Monica told Joey, "She's lying, she's just trying to protect Chandler" Ross said starting to sweat.

"Just stop it Ross, stop lying you're the one that raped Rachel, and hit Monica so just be a man and admit it" Chandler said looking him right in the eye, "Chandler I don't know what your talking about, you hit Monica and you probably raped Rachel and convinced her to blame me" Ross said is voice sounding sure of himself. This made Monica furious "No Ross you hit me and raped Rachel, don't try and convince them otherwise" Monica said now yelling. Phoebe spoke up now "Ross I believe them only a fool couldn't tell that you are lying" "Yeah I know Chandler he would never do that to Monica or rape Rachel" Joey added. Ross now realized there was no way out and all he could do was tell the truth.

"Fine I'll admit it I raped Rachel and hit Monica" Ross said defeated, knowing that he had lost. "Ross your sick, and you need help I won't go to the police, but only if you check into a mental institution" Rachel said, "But don't think this means I'll forgive you, I'll get you help but we can't be friends anymore" she added. At that remark Ross went and tried to attack Rachel but was stopped by Chandler and Joey, "Ross please just go to the doctor and we won't go to the police otherwise we will be forced to and we don't want that" Monica said to her brother hoping that he would agree. "Your right I will go to the doctor can you just give me an hour to say good-bye to Ben and get some stuff?" Ross asked hoping they would say yes, "Sure but if your not back here in one hour we will call the police" Chandler said "Fine see you in hour" Ross said leaving the apartment wondering what he was really going to do.

He went straight to Carol and Susan's to say good-bye to Ben, "Now listen Ben I'm going to be gone for a while, but just remember that I still love you and will be back soon" Ross told his son, when they asked him where he was going he just said it had something to do with work and he would be back as soon as he could. Then with about forty-five minutes left until the hour was up and idea formed in Ross's head. 'I don't have to go to the doctor's I could just pack a bag take out all of my money and leave New York' he thought forming a plan 'Once all of this has died down I could come back and see Ben.' He thought as he began packing his things, with only about forty minutes left now he knew he could only take the essentials and the irreplaceable things. So he packed some clothes and some fossils stopped off at the bank, took out all his money, quit his job, and left the city of New York all together with ten minutes left to spare before the hour was up. 'I've got away' was all that a relived Ross could think.

Ross was ten minutes late, "He may just be a little late with Ben" Phoebe suggested, "No I just called Carol, he left there just about an hour ago, lets go check his apartment" Chandler said and they looked out the window only to see his curtains closed. "Maybe he's having sex" Joey said, getting looks from everyone. "Something's not right" Monica said, "Lets go over and see if he's there" so they went over to Ross's apartment to see if he was there. Monica had a spare key to his apartment so they easily got in; when they opened his door they were shocked at what they saw. His apartment was empty, no not just empty it was bare; "You don't think he ran away, do you?" Phoebe asked, Chandler went into Ross's room to look in his closet, when he opened it he saw that about 90 percent of Ross's clothes were gone along with his biggest suitcase. "Monica call the police Ross is gone" Chandler said to a shocked group of friends.

**Please R and R**


	9. Where's Ross?

**AN: While re-reading Why Ross to get some ideas for the end of Somebody Save Me I realized something. My ending sucked this was my first fiction and I was just trying to get it done, but looking at it now I realize this story needs a better ending. So even though I said this was done I am retracting that and giving this story the ending all of you deserve. Also none of the other parts will be revised only chapter 9. Their will be more chapters later, so now on to the next chapter of Why Ross. Also look for an update of Somebody Save Me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends**

Chapter 9: Where's Ross?

Rachel could not believe this, Ross had ran away this was unreal he had said that he would be back soon and now he was gone. This was unreal to Monica not only had her brother betrayed everyone he knew in the worst possible way he had ran to. Chandler absolutely hated his former best friend, not only had he hurt Rachel, but he couldn't even be a man and admit what he had done. Joey was livid in his anger unlike Chandler who was just made at Ross he wanted to kill him, he had done the worst thing you could do to a women in his mind and if he ever saw Ross he would strangle him. Phoebe had never been that close to Ross but even she didn't think that this could happen she hoped that she would never she Ross again, but was pretty sure that she would see him again one day.

After a while Chandler spoke, "We should call the police and tell them to be on the look out for Ross" he said going to get the phone. Rachel was in tears at this point she was afraid enough before when Ross was leaving, now that he was out there she felt like she would never be safe again. Monica went over to console Rachel she knew that Rachel was hurting in the worst way possible she hoped that she could help Rachel through this. Chandler came back, "I called that police and we are all going to have to give statements, Rachel I told them that Ross raped you" he said, Rachel looked hurt she hadn't wanted to tell the police now she would have to. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way that we could get them to look for Ross" Chandler explained hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at him.

Rachel thought for a moment, 'It really isn't his fault, he wouldn't have told if he didn't have to' after a moment she said "I know this is just really hard for me" Rachel said barely getting it out. Everyone sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, and then the police arrived, one was a middle-aged man and the other was a young woman in her mid to late twenties. "Would someone like to explain to me what happened here?" the male officer asked, "Yes I would" Rachel spoke up taking everyone by surprise, they had expected Rachel to sit back and wait until asked to talk instead she was being straight forward. "Fine, tell us what happened" the female officer said, "My name is Rachel Green and well a couple months ago this friend of mine raped me, I hid it" she said, she felt kind of bad for not reporting it in the first place but continued. "Anyway it turns out that I'm pregnant, all of use confronted him to try and get him to go to a mental hospital, he agreed but as it turns out he was just trying to get away" Rachel finished it did feel kind of good getting this off her chest. "Right, would you tell us what his name is and what he looks like, by the way my name is Mary" she said. The male officer knew better then to try and talk to rape victims, sure some trusted him but others didn't and since Mary seemed to have this under control he began talking to the friends.

"Alright Rachel please tell me about him" Mary said, "Well his name is Ross Geller, he has black hair, average build, his sister, Monica, is over there, and he works at a museum" Rachel said pointing to Monica. "Where does he live?" Mary asked, "In this apartment when he didn't come back so we came over here to find all of his stuff gone" Rachel said, "Is there anywhere he would go?" she asked, "Other then his parents I couldn't thing of anywhere else" Rachel said. "That was very good thank you, and we would like to get some DNA from the baby as soon as we can, it can be done after the baby is born so don't worry about it right now" Mary said, "Thank you" Rachel whispered. Seeing that her partner was done with everyone else she said "Here you go here's my number if you need anything just call" she said leaving.

"Well lets go home" Monica said she just wanted to get out of Ross's old place it just felt dirty now. They all went back to Monica's, Rachel was feeling stressed out and was worried about her baby, she decided that she wouldn't worry about Ross right now. Her biggest fear now was that Ross would come back one day and find her and hurt her along with her baby. "Mon it's been a long day I'm going to go to bed" Rachel said, "Yeah sure" Monica answered. After Rachel went to her room Chandler said something "I think that Rachel and I should switch apartments" "Why?" Monica asked, "Number one he wouldn't look for Rachel in our apartment, and number two she'll have Joey to protect her" Chandler said. It did make sense to Monica that way she and Chandler could be together "Fine but only if Rachel agrees to it" Monica said not wanting to make Rachel do anything she didn't want to. "Sure we'll ask her when she wakes up" Joey said, "You won't have to wait that long" someone said they looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway, them waiting for her to say something. "It sounds great, we'll start moving stuff tomorrow now I'm going to bed" Rachel said. They were all relieved by what Rachel had said; the only thing left on their minds was where Ross was right now.

**Please Review**


	10. Moving and Struggles

**AN: Nothing big except the new chapters coming in this story. Thanks for all the reviews and it feels great to be doing this story again. Also don't worry I won't give you a rushed crap ending like I did last time so don't worry this will have a good ending.**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief I do not own Friends.**

Chapter 10: Moving and Struggles

Rachel woke up early the next morning she was wondering what she was going to do today then she remembered last night and how she and Chandler would switch apartments. She was conflicted on the move on the one hand it made sense, Monica and Chandler were in love so they should be together and she would have Joey watching over her then. The only bad part would have to be the fact she would be leaving the only place she really knew since she came to New York, but she knew that this would be better for everyone.

She thought it would be best to get up then mainly because she still had some morning sickness. She saw that Monica was already up she was making pancakes normally she would have loved this but because of the pregnancy she found the smell of pancakes nauseating. "Morning Rach" Monica said to Rachel "Morning so when are we moving the stuff today?" Rachel asked. Monica was surprised that Rachel was taking the move so well but didn't question it. "Chandler and Joey are going to start moving in a little bit we're not going to bother with boxes all we're going to do is just transfer the stuff over" Monica explained, Rachel nodded in agreement 'Makes sense, it will save everyone some time and we don't have to deal with any damn boxes' she thought to herself.

Rachel went and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast it was the only thing she thought she could stomach right now. A little while later Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey all arrived, "Hey well let's do this" Chandler said. All of this felt strange to him, he had been thinking for a while that he would move in with Monica, but he imagined Ross being there and under happy conditions instead of this. He sighed "What?" Monica asked him, "It's just I imagined Ross being here helping us" he responded. "Yeah I think we all did" Phoebe added, after an awkward silence they began to move Chandler and Rachel's things.

The move went as good as it could, Chandler couldn't move any have things while Monica was Wonder Women. Rachel didn't really do much of anything it wasn't because she didn't want to it was that nobody would let her. 'You become pregnant and suddenly you can't do anything' she thought to herself. During this time Rachel was doing a lot of thinking, 'Part of me wants this baby and the other part is so frightened' was all she could think. 'What do I do if this baby looks like Ross?' she asked herself, she started to cry again, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hate this child but because of the sins of this babies father Rachel thought that she might have a hard time loving her child. This made her cry even more she really did want this baby.

A little after noon everything had been moved and everything was all set up. Rachel was taking one last look around her empty room; she had no idea what Monica and Chandler were going to do with it. She was kind of relieved to leave this room she doubted that she would ever enter this room again it just held too many bad memories. On the other hand thought it also held a lot of good ones, they were just being overshadowed by the rape. 'At least now I can feel safe' Rachel thought to herself Joey would never let anything happen to her and she felt safer just being with someone who could protect her. "Sad to leave?" Chandler asked "Kind of I'll feel better with Joey I'm just worried that he'll come back" Rachel said confiding in Chandler. "Don't worry we won't let that happen all you will have to worry about is having a baby boy or girl" Chandler told her, "Thanks" Rachel said smiling, "Just watch out for Monica because she will get carried away with this baby stuff" Chandler said, Rachel could do nothing but smile at that comment and she realized it was the first real smile she had in a long time.

Night came too soon for Rachel even with everyone helping her out it still felt weird to be sleeping in a different room. She took a look around her apartment, while everyone else was at Monica and Chandler's, it had a different feel to it her stuff and Joey's was well mixed she knew that the baby stuff would one day overtake everything and keep Joey and her up all night. She took a look in the fridge nothing except pizza, Chinese food, expired food, and beer. It had to have been the pregnancy; she was getting a horrible craving for pizza, so she just took out a slice and started eating it cold. She would have had a beer but then she remembered that she was pregnant now and she didn't want to screw up her baby.

A little while later Joey came in, "Hey Rach, how you feeling?" Joey asked, "Well other than throwing up every morning and waiting to get bigger and fatter along with all the other fun that goes along with pregnancy, just fine" she said sarcastically. "Ha Ha very funny Rach" Joey said, "Well you asked" she said. "Well welcome and don't worry I will try to keep the girls I bring back to a minimum" Joey said, "Don't worry about it Joe bring home as many girls as you want" Rachel said she really didn't care as long as it wasn't seven different girls a week. Joey and Rachel spent the next hour talking about whatever after a while both Rachel and Joey got tired and went to bed. Rachel had a bad feeling she wasn't sure what it was she just had a feeling that Ross was still out there and would come for her. She dismissed those thoughts from her mind and went to bed not sure what tomorrow would bring.

**Please Review **


	11. Still Living in Fear

**AN: Sorry about the wait I had way too many things to do last weekend. Expect some delays every now and then but I should be able to remain fairly consistent until the story is done. Thanks to all that reviewed and please review this one, even flames I'll respond to just give me something.**

**Disclaimer: Now that the review begging is done, I don't own Friends.**

Chapter 11: Still Living in Fear

It had been a sleepless night for Rachel even though Ross was gone she was still living in fear. She was afraid of being raped again, Ross coming back, or anything happening to this baby. She still dreamed of Ross raping her and even though the dreams had gotten less frequent she would still have one. They all played out the same he would come in, she would be alone, he would rape her while she called out for help, and when everyone found out no one would believe her.

She shot up her body all covered in sweat, 'It's just a dream Rachel snap out of it' her mind told her. But try as hard as she could she couldn't just snap out of it. She was still afraid even during the day, not that she hadn't been afraid before she was just more afraid of people finding out so she took the lesser of two evils in her opinion. Now that everyone knew though that changed things, she couldn't just pretend that is didn't happen and know with being pregnant she knew that she could never put this behind her.

A part of her knew that she needed to go to therapy but that would be admitting what happened to her and she just wasn't ready for that yet. She sighed she just couldn't sleep anymore so she got out of bed. Joey wasn't up yet since it was only ten in the morning, she went over to Monica and Chandler's to see them; she was still afraid that Ross would jump out any minute and hurt her. She walked across the hall and tried to open the door, it was locked, 'Either they're worried about Ross too, or they're having sex' she thought. She knocked "It's Rachel" she said, the door was then unlocked and opened by Monica. "Sorry about that just need to be on the safe side" she explained.

"I understand, that was never really safe anyway anyone could walk right in and steal something" Rachel replied. Monica took a look at Rachel, she knew that Rachel wasn't doing well she just wasn't sure how she could help her friend. "Hey Rach" Chandler said, he still felt a little weird around Rachel ever since he found out what had happened but was getting over it. "Hold that thought" Rachel said as she ran for the bathroom, every time she threw up Monica cringed a little she had just cleaned the bathroom. A couple minutes later Rachel came out "Sorry, I still have morning sickness" she said this with some shame in her voice, she knew that Monica liked things clean and because she had gotten herself raped and pregnant she was giving Monica extra work and that made her feel horrible.

Monica noticed this "Rach it's no big deal it's not your fault, this is just proof that God is a man" she joked hoping to cheer Rachel up. That got a smile out of her but not much of one, "So how about Apple Jacks?" Monica asked. "Fine" Rachel said, usually she would have had something that Monica had made but she was still feeling bad so a bowl of cold cereal was all she could stomach. Monica was really worried about Rachel, she knew that she wasn't coping well and needed help, Monica was just too nervous to bring it up. "So Rach what are you doing today?" Chandler asked trying to get some conversation going. "Nothing much I should go to work but I feel too sick" Rachel replied. "Rach when are you going to tell your parents about the baby?" Monica asked knowing that this would have to be dealt with sooner or later and was trying to get her to do it sooner.

Rachel visibly paled at the thought of even telling her parents, it had been hard enough to tell her friends but to tell her parents and sisters would be murder. Her dad would say that he was right about Ross all along, her mother would pity her too much, Jill might feel some sympathy but she would just go on with her own life, and Amy would be the same. She couldn't tell them, she wouldn't tell them, they would all just make her feel too bad about herself. "I actually wasn't going to tell them Monica" Rachel replied after a couple of minutes.

This is what Monica was afraid of she was worried that Rachel wouldn't face her problems head on, she knew that if Rachel didn't tell them now it would only be worse later. "Rach you have to tell them, you have two sisters's who'll sympathize with you and a father who will kill my brother" Monica said trying to get her to see reason. At this point Chandler knew that this should be between them and left for work quietly. "Your right Monica I should tell them I'm just afraid that they'll look at me different" Rachel said as she began to cry. "Look even if they do look down at you who cares you have us and we'll support you if they don't" Monica told her softly trying to calm her down. "Your right, I just have one question have you told your parents about Ross yet?" she asked.

Monica turned red of embarrassment "No I haven't" she replied "I'm sure that police haven't contacted them yet because I would have heard of it" "How about we tell our parents about all of this together tomorrow?" Rachel suggested she just wanted to get this over with. "Sounds good I'll call your parents and my parents today and have them come over" Monica said. "Sounds good, well I'm tired, I'm going back to bed" Rachel said then left. Monica sighed she knew this wasn't good for Rachel but telling her parents was a step she needed to take and Monica would be sure that she took it.

**Please Review **


	12. Telling the Families

**AN: Another new chapter up this weekend. Superbowl is today go Pittsburgh. Sorry to Seattle fans. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, and enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one cent of Friends**

Chapter 12: Telling the Families

Rachel was nervous, she knew that it wasn't good but she couldn't help it. Yesterday Monica had called both her parents and Rachel's parents, she told them to come over at one. Only Rachel and Monica were there, Chandler and Phoebe had to work, while Joey had to go to an audition. They would have been there but they felt like this was a family matter. It was a little before one now and Rachel was ready to go insane. "Mon do I really have to do this?" Rachel asked hoping to find a way out of this. "Yes you do" Monica said, "Well why do your parents have to be here?" "Because it will be easier then telling them later" Monica replied. Rachel calmed down just a little bit then their was a knock at the door.

Rachel knew that it was now or never, she always hoped she would tell her parents she was pregnant after she was happily married but she never imagined it would be like this. Monica was just as nervous as Rachel she just wouldn't show it, she was mainly afraid that her parents would side with Ross. She went to the door and opened it; the people on the other side were Rachel's parents, Leonard and Sandra. Monica let out a sigh of relief she didn't want to deal with her parents any longer than she had to.

"Hey mom dad how's everything going?" Rachel asked trying to sound casual about it like nothing was wrong. "Everything is fine Rachel now could you please tell us why you called us out here" Leonard said. Just then there was a knock on the door, "That would be my parents" Monica said as she went to answer the door. "I'll tell you in a minute" Rachel said. Jack and Judy both came in, "Well Monica what was so important you had to tell us in person?" Judy asked. Then Jack and Judy noticed Rachel's parents, "Mom and Dad I believe you remember Rachel's parents" Monica said, "We do" they replied as they greeted each other.

"So could someone please tell us what this is all about?" Sandra asked a bit annoyed, Rachel took a deep breath and began "Mom and Dad I have something to tell you that will change our lives" Rachel began trying to put a positive spin on what had happened. "Are you and Monica becoming lesbians?" Jack asked seriously, everyone looked at him in shock, "First of all we aren't and second dad where would you get that from?" Monica asked. "Well I just figured two girls living together, both sets of parents her, and what Rachel said it all made sense" he replied. "Jack just stop talking" Judy commanded "Rachel please continue" she said.

"Well first off I'm pregnant" she said, 'That was easy now just deal with the onslaught' she thought to herself. All of the parents looked shocked, "You're pregnant but how?" Leonard asked, "Leonard you're a doctor I'm pretty sure you know how" Sandra told him. Ignoring that last statement he asked her "Who's that father?" he really wanted to know who he'd have to congratulate or kill. "The father is Ross" Rachel said a few tears streaming down her face. "When was the last time you heard from Ross mom?" Monica asked wishing she had remembered to ask this earlier. "Not for a while" she responded, "I wish he would have told us" Jack added. "Well you guys see that's the thing Ross is the father but I'm not marrying him or anything" Rachel said still not wanting to tell her parents that she had been raped.

"Why aren't you getting married?" Judy asked, "You should marry him it's the only right thing to do" Leonard agreed. "I just can't marry him" Rachel said starting to sob, "Why?" Sandra asked she had a feeling of what was coming but she didn't want to hear it. Rachel's anger and bravery was rising right now and she had to get this off her chest. "Because Ross raped me" she said waiting for reactions. Her parents were shock and disbelief immediately followed by anger towards Ross. Monica's parents were just disbelief and then anger at Rachel. "Why would you spread those lies?" Judy screamed at her. "Mom they aren't lies, it really did happen, Ross got scared about going to jail so he's on the run and hiding somewhere" Monica tried explaining to her.

Neither of her parents were buying it, "Ross is a good boy and would never do that" Jack said. "Great kid you raised there" Leonard replied sarcastically he couldn't believe that Ross's parents didn't believe his daughter he had never liked Ross but he never thought that he would to this. Sandra was going over to help her daughter, she couldn't imagine what Rachel was going through and wanted to be there for her. "Ross wouldn't do this" Judy kept on insisting, Leonard was livid at this point, "Listen you if you believe your son over my daughter then just leave right now!" his anger was rising but he was trying to calm down he didn't want Rachel to get upset.

"I think we will, Monica why you would believe this whore over you own brother doesn't make sense to me, when you're ready to see the truth call me" Judy said, "I already see the truth my brother is a bastard who doesn't deserve the time of day now get out" Monica said. At that statement Jack and Judy left, Rachel hadn't stopped crying, she had ruined Monica's relationship with her family it was all her fault. Leonard wasn't sure what to do a part of him wanted to go over and hold his little girl, but the other part was afraid because he wasn't sure how she'd react. Eventually the fatherly part won over and he went to comfort her.

She sat there crying for the next couple of minutes as her parents tried to comfort her. "Please tell me that the police have got your brother" Leonard said, "No he's on the run somewhere but the police are looking for him" Monica said, "You guys have a lot to talk about I'll leave you alone for a while" Monica said as both of Rachel's parents nodded. As Monica walked out of her apartment she took a quick look and saw that both of Rachel's parents really cared about her, she felt a pang of jealousy her own parents might not to that for her. She sighed as she walked out leaving them to talk.

**Please Review **


	13. Rachel’s Parents and Wondering

**AN: Check out my new story "Abandoned" up now. This may be my only update this weekend I will try to get another up but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends**

Chapter 13: Rachel's Parents

After Monica had left Rachel had calmed down just a little bit. She was so happy that her parents believed her and didn't react like Monica's parents had. She couldn't have dealt with her life if they hadn't believed her. Rachel's parent couldn't believe that this had happened to there little girl, they had tried so hard to protect her from this but it had still happened. "I'm sure that you guys would like to know exactly what happened" Rachel said "Only when your ready" her dad said.

"I'm ready" Rachel said, "It happened when everyone except Ross and I went to Vegas, he came over, said I wanted to have sex, I said no, he raped me, and now I'm pregnant" Rachel said, she left out the part where she was naked because she didn't want her parents to think she was a slut. Rachel's mom hugged her she felt for her daughter, she wished she could make all this hurt go away. "Do the police have any idea where the son of a bitch is?" Leonard asked he wanted Ross to rot away in prison for the rest of this life. "We have no idea where he is right now" Rachel said.

That wasn't what Leonard wanted to here but he reluctantly accepted it, he wasn't happy but he wouldn't explode in front of Rachel this was the last thing she needed right now. "Are you keeping this baby?" Leonard asked "Yes, after thinking about I couldn't kill this innocent baby just because the conception wasn't the way I pictured it" Rachel said, both of her parents nodded in approval. "Do you need money or anything else?" Sandra asked her daughter, "No I have all the money I need but if anything else I'll call you" Rachel said.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Sandra asked, Rachel really hadn't thought of this on the one hand it would be nice to have a boy but what if he looked like Ross, she couldn't live with that. "I want a girl but either way I want this baby" she stated. "Well that's good, do you want to tell Jill and Amy?" Leonard asked hesitantly, he knew that his daughter's relationships weren't the best but he figured that this is something that they should know. Rachel froze at this question yes her sister's should know but she really didn't want to tell them, they would look down at her and she couldn't deal with that.

"Not yet, but I will tell them on my own but just not yet" Rachel said her parents were a bit disappointed they really felt that their entire family should know but they couldn't do anything about it right now. Leonard actually hoped that Rachel would tell her sisters and this would bring them together considering that they hadn't been in the same room with each other for nearly ten years but maybe eventually. Sandra's heart went out to her daughter out of the three she was the biggest success and she hoped Rachel wouldn't let this ruin her life like so many other women have.

Rachel felt a lot better now she felt she had told her parent's everything that they needed to know. She was fully relaxed for the first time in a while and that was very good for her. "Well is that all we have to talk about?" Leonard asked, "Yes I think so" Rachel said, "Sorry about that honey I just have an appointment I have to take" "Don't worry about it you just coming here is enough for me" Rachel said. A couple of minutes later her parents left, Rachel kind of wished that they didn't have to go but she knew that they couldn't stay with her forever. Monica came in "Sorry about my parents" was the fist thing that she said.

"Don't worry about it, you tried to tell them and you believe me that's what counts" Rachel said, "I know it's just all my life Ross was better and now even though he's a rapist he's still better than me" Monica ranted. "Well there's nothing we can do about it so let's just drop it" "Fine" "So how's everything with Chandler?" Rachel asked. "Great the only problem is that we can't decide what to do with your old room, I want a guest room and Chandler wants a game room" Monica said. "So guest room" "Definitely" Monica responded, Rachel giggled just a little, she knew that no matter what that room would be a guest room. "So what time is he getting home tonight?" "Not really sure" Monica shrugged.

"You really should start buying baby stuff" Monica told her, Rachel knew this was coming the only reason that Monica was holding back was because of the rape but she knew eventually it would have to be done anyway. "Yeah let's go tomorrow" "Great, you know Joey's going to hate the stuff" Monica said. "Your right he will but he doesn't really have a choice in the matter now does he?" Rachel asked "It won't really annoy him until you bring out the baby locks" Monica said as she made them sandwiches to eat. "He'll just have to deal" "So are you going to wait until the birth or before to find out if you're having a boy or girl?" Monica asked.

"I'm going to find out before hand, if this baby is a girl I want to pick out a name and get some nice pink clothes and if a boy some blue ones" Rachel explained, Monica nodded as they began to eat. "Do you wonder what Ross is doing now?" Rachel asked out of the blue, "Kind of, why?" Monica asked. "I don't know I just wish I knew where he was it would just make me feel better" "Don't worry Rach, the police will catch him soon and you'll be safe" Monica said to Rachel as comfort. "Yeah he'll be caught soon" Rachel said not quite believing herself. They ate the rest of their snack in silence.

**Please Review **


	14. Ross

**AN: This is going to be a Ross centered chapter just to get an update on where he is so sorry no one else in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but try telling that to the IRS**

Chapter 14: Ross

Ross Geller knew he had done a cowardly thing when he ran but he had to it was the only way that he could stay a free man. After leaving New York Ross had thought about going to another major city, but the downside would be that other police departments may be looking for him, and he couldn't get a good job or apartment. The upside would be that it would be easy to hide. His other choice was going to a small down, he could rent a place without any questions asked and nobody would be looking for him. Plus he could get a decent job.

Ross started going north and kept on going north until he found a place that would suit him. He eventually found this place call New Rome in Vermont. He took a look around this place seemed nice and quiet enough for him so he decided to look around for a place to stay. He found this small apartment complex where he could pay cash and no one would ask questions. "Hello what can I do for you?" this young girl at the counter asked. "Yes I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" Ross asked back. "Yes we do, going rate is 200 a month" she said. Ross smiled and said "I'll take it" "Great, room number is 114 and you have a bedroom, kitchen, living space, and bathroom, Mr.?" the women asked him. "Mr. Green, Ross Green" he responded.

It was a nice small apartment for a reasonable price he put his bags inside the room and went to find a job. He looked down Main Street to see if there was anything that he could find. Main Street had many small shops, a hobby store, drug store, restaurant, along with a couple other places that he could take a look at. He eventually stopped at this one hardware store that had a help wanted sign out in front. Ross went in "Hello what can I do for you?" the man asked, "Hello my name is Ross Green and I noticed your help wanted sign out in front" the man got serious then. "Hello Mr. Green I'm Sal Robinson, before I give you the job a couple of questions" Ross nodded "Good, do you live here in New Rome?" "Yes I just got an apartment at the end of the block" Ross said.

"Good, do you know anything about hardware?" "I don't know the difference between certain things but I can learn quickly" Ross said. Sal looked at him, he looked like a nice enough guy and he really needed the help. "Your hired be here tomorrow at six in the morning" "Thank you Mr. Robinson" Ross said, "Call me Sal" he responded. As Ross left he explored the rest of the town, there wasn't much else to it except local places and one or two fast food joints. Then Ross went back to his apartment to think about what had happened.

"What have done" Ross said to himself, "I had it all now I can't see my son, my sister, my parents, or my friends" Ross looked down. "Why did I do it any way sure Rachel had it coming but…" he trailed off he couldn't thing of anything to say. "But what woman walks around her apartment naked?" Ross asked himself, "She did deserve it if she hadn't of done that I never would have had to do it" he told himself. "She never should have told anyway this is all her fault" he said, somewhere in the back of Ross's mind his common sense knew that he was wrong but his ego wouldn't let him.

He spent the next day learning the how a hardware store works, it wasn't the flashy work that he had before but I was better than nothing, he worked from 6 to 4 with a break for lunch. He tried to stay distant from everyone else in the town he didn't want to get close to anyone on the off chance they found out about him. His day was usually spent working, going over to the Burger King for lunch, going back to work, and then going home for the day. Ross did feel that after a while his life got way too redundant but was still too afraid to go back.

Ross told himself he would only move somewhere else after nine months. His theory was that by the time Rachel had her baby the police would have forgotten about him and he would move back to New York. His plan was going fine until someone tried to talk to him. "So what's the real reason you came here?" this women asked him one day. "Just tired of New York why, Miss?" "Miss Veronica Simpson and I know that your lying, no one would want to come here" she said.

"Well Veronica go off and find Betty because that is why I'm here" Ross said as his temper started to rise. She laughed, "Funny, Betty and Veronica joke like I've never heard that before, come on Ross there has to be another reason" she said. "Fine your right something happened with this girl and I had to leave" Ross said hoping that would get rid of her, it didn't. "Must have been a hell of a break up to bring you out here" she said, "Yeah it was pretty bad I thought she was the one" Ross said truthfully. "I feel for you" "Don't listen please leave me alone because I will leave eventually!" he screamed at her, Veronica stepped back and said "Fine I'll leave you alone" she left, leaving Ross to his anger.

**Please Review **


	15. Finding Out

**AN: Sorry for no post last week but my sister got a kidney infection. So after taking care of my sister along with a break from writing I'm refreshed and ready to continue. Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even familiar to Friends.**

Chapter 15: Finding Out

It had been a couple of months since Rachel had found out she was pregnant. Life had gotten a little bit better, she was sleeping again, and had stopped blaming herself for the attack. She had been going to a therapist that helped her see that it was not her fault. Originally she hadn't wanted to go but Monica had made her and she was glad that she did.

Her doctor had helped her through this horrible time in her life and made her feel like a normal person again. Not much had been heard of on the Ross front the police still had no leads, that disappointed Rachel but she wouldn't let her life be consumed by it. Monica and Chandler's relationship had moved to another level, Rachel thought that he was going to ask Monica to marry him soon but she kept that to herself.

Joey had done all her could to keep Rachel in fine living conditions. He rarely brought women home anymore, he still would occasionally, but he would mostly go to their places so Rachel could have some privacy. Phoebe had been very supportive she was willing to do anything for Rachel and her baby.

The doctors appointments had been going well the baby was healthy the only real question now was if Rachel wanted to know the sex of her baby. It had taken Rachel some time to decide if she wanted to know if her baby was a boy or girl. On the one hand she would know what to buy, on the other hand it would take away the surprise.

Monica, Chandler, and Joey wanted to know. Phoebe wanted it to be a surprise. But they all said that it was her choice. Rachel had taken a look at baby stuff and after thinking about it she really wanted to know the right color of everything to buy for her baby. So she decided that she would find out the sex of her baby.

It was the day of the doctor's appointment Rachel had gotten better about going to the doctors. Originally she didn't like going because she had no one with her. Chandler had gone with her a couple of times but he couldn't come with her on this one and she was fine with that. As she waited in the doctor's office she thought about Ross and how he should have been there under better conditions.

The doctor called her into the office she went into the smaller office and waited for him to arrive. "Good morning Ms. Green" Dr. Smith said, "Good morning" Rachel replied. "So you can find out the sex of your baby today do you want to?" he asked. Rachel thought about it for one second before responding "Yes I do" she said. "O.k. let's get to work" Dr. Smith told her.

After the appointment was over Dr. Smith said "We should have the results in this afternoon" Rachel nodded. "Make your next appointment on your way out" Dr. Smith reminded her, "O.K." Rachel said, she went back and made her next appointment in one month from now. As she worked her way home through all of the traffic she began to think about this baby.

If it was a girl she wasn't sure what she would name her, and if she had a boy she would name him John or maybe Leo after her father. When she got back to Monica's apartment questions were asked immediately "So how'd the appointment go?" Monica asked. "Pretty good overall he'll call me this afternoon and tell me if I'm having a boy or girl" Rachel said, "Which one do you want?" Chandler asked. That earned him a look from Monica but he ignored it.

"I've thought about it and I would prefer a girl but a boy would be fine too" Rachel said. "The police called today" Monica said, "What did they have to say" Rachel said being very hopeful. "Nothing new except that they are pretty sure that he went north and is staying in some small town in the middle of no where" Monica said. "How'd they figure that out?" Rachel asked wondering how they knew all that but still didn't have him in custody.

"He wasn't careful inside the city but once her got out he hasn't used his cell phone, it's been turned off, and he hasn't used anything electronic that much since he left" Monica explained with hate in her voice for her brother. Rachel sat back and thought for a second "At least he isn't in New York" she said giving off a tone that said this conversation said it was dropped. Just then the phone rang; Rachel went to pick it up.

"Hello" "Yes" "Thank you very much" Rachel hung up the phone and was greeted by four sets of expecting eyes. "So is it a boy like I said?" Phoebe asked her with glee, "No it's a girl right Rach" Joey said. "I'm having a little girl" Rachel said. All of them congratulated Rachel, Phoebe was a little bit sore because she was wrong but she didn't really care.

"So are we going shopping tomorrow?" Monica asked. Rachel knew that this is what Monica had been waiting for she loved nothing more babies. "Yeah we're going to go shopping tomorrow meaning that Chandler you are actually going to have to lift things" Rachel said. "What I've been working out kind of" Chandler said. That earned him a small laugh.

"Don't worry Chandler I still love you" Monica said kissing him. "Get a room" Joey said, they ignored him and kept on kissing. It was at that moment that Rachel felt a pang of jealously hit her. She wished she could have that but knew that with child she would have no time for dating in the near future. She felt some tears coming on but held them back and thought of happier things.

**Please Review **


	16. Name Choosing and Buying For Baby

**AN: So I am getting another update up this week. Not sure how much longer this will be. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends**

Chapter 16: Name Choosing and Buying For Baby

"So what are you going to name your little girl?" Monica asked, "I'm not really sure yet I haven't thought of anything really good yet" Rachel responded. "How about Elizabeth?" Monica asked, "No, that's to long and I never really liked the name" Rachel said to her. Monica was in deep thought for a second.

"How about Mary?" Chandler asked, "Yeah sure if I want my kid to be overly religious" Rachel snorted. "What about Jennifer?" Joey said with confidence that she would like it. Rachel smiled and said sweetly "Maybe let's see if we can come up with something better" Joey looked disappointed but didn't say anything. "Apple sounds good" Phoebe chimed in.

"I'm not Gwyneth Paltrow Phoebe I want my baby to have a normal name" Rachel said in a tone. "Betty, Catherine, Isabella, Ruth" all four to them said at once. Without missing a beat Rachel said "She's not a cartoon, hate Catherine, not an Isabella, and she is not an old lady" then she sighed in frustration. "Come on guys we have to think of something to name her" Rachel said that earned her looks from everyone.

"Why?" Monica asked, "I don't know I just want this girl to have a name" she pointed at her expanding stomach, "I don't want to call her baby and girl until she is born" Rachel told her. "What about Courtney or Lisa?" Chandler asked a desperate tone in his voice. "No Courtney sounds snobby and Lisa just sounds weird" Rachel said. Most of them were getting annoyed now but weren't saying a word.

"Monica what were going to name your girl if you ever had one?" Rachel asked, "Why do you want to know?" Monica asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Just to get some ideas" Rachel said innocently. "Fine" Monica said giving in to her, "I would am my girl Emma" Monica said. A look came up on Rachel's face that said I love this name, Monica noticed this and said "Rachel if you really want you can have the name Emma" Monica said defeated.

"Really?" Rachel asked amazed that Monica had given that name up. "Yes, it's obvious that you won't settle for anything less than Emma and you really want it so have it" Monica said. Everyone else looked a little confused at this but then Monica said "Ever since I was little I had my baby names picked out and I would never change them but if Rachel really wants it then she can have it" they all nodded at that.

"Thank you so much Monica and I won't forget this" Rachel said. "Don't worry about I'll just hold this over your head for the rest of your natural life and maybe a little bit in the after life" Monica said smiling. She got a slight giggle out of everyone but not the roaring applause one would think. "So what do you and Emma want for dinner?" Monica asked. "Some spaghetti would be great" Rachel said. "That's great just give me a half an hour" Monica said.

The next day Rachel and Monica woke up a little bit earlier than usual to go shopping for baby items. They went downtown to this baby place were they could buy everything that they needed. "Welcome to the Tot Palace" the saleswoman said, "How may I help you?" she asked in a friendly voice. "Well my friend and I are looking for everything you need to take care of a baby girl" Rachel said.

"O.k. well the first thing that you're going to need is bottles for your baby, a stroller, a crib, a changing station, and some pacifiers" "How much is this going to cost?" Rachel asked even with her job she was still on a fixed budget and couldn't spend that much. "Don't worry about it Rach if you need any money, you can borrow some from us" Monica told her. "Well how much are you willing to spend?" the saleswoman asked.

"I'm looking for something that is good, safe, and not horrible expensive" Rachel said, "Alright, I'll work with you on that and I'll find some combination of things that will be in your budget" she said. "Do you live in an apartment?" "Yes I do" Rachel said. "Then you should buy the Diaper Genie, it will hold up to ten diapers so you only have to make one or two trips down to the dumpster a day" the saleswoman explained. "Isn't that a bit useless?" Rachel asked, "Well if you want to make trip after trip down stairs and leave your baby alone…" she trailed off. "Fine I'll buy one" Rachel said.

Even if the woman was just trying to sell her something but she made a good point. "Good, I'm sure that you'll want to buy some toys too" the saleswoman said. Rachel took a quick look at the price she was at right now, "Tell you what this is enough for today, I'll take a look at cribs and changing stations pick one of each and come back and buy some clothes later" Rachel said. "That will be fine, now this crib comes with built in surround sound…" the saleswoman started while Monica and Rachel gave an uneasy look at each other.

A little over three hours later Rachel had pick out a normal inexpensive crib, and changing station. All the stuff she had bought today had been more than enough for one day she would go back and buy some cute clothes. Overall it had been a good day, the new things would be delivered in a couple of days. The only really bad thing was that she couldn't buy as many clothes as before but she would get by for Emma. As she went to bed she felt like someone was watching her, she shook off as paranoia. Little did she know someone was indeed watching her through the window.

**Please Review **


	17. Ross Returns

**AN: "Somebody Save Me" is now complete and new story will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The lawyer's are still working on it but I still don't own them**

Chapter 17: Ross Returns

After spending a little while longer in New Rome Ross found that is bored him. Not only was the town name horrible but the people were worse. All of them had been asking him about his past and that is something that he didn't want anyone to know about. Eventually it had gotten so bad that he just stopped talking to anyone when he wasn't working.

Ross's mind was also slowly deteriorating the thought of Rachel was driving him insane. Angry over the fact that she had told someone and he had to leave. Ross's mind had been darker since then. He thought about killing people, and getting revenge for what Rachel did to him.

A part of Ross knew that he should be in therapy and that he was going insane but his ego just wouldn't let him go. He had looked up names and even made an appointment to go see a therapist but he chickened out a decided to see a movie instead. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him, when one night he realized it. He needed to see Rachel.

Ross needed to see Rachel maybe just maybe that would give him closure. In the back of his mind Ross knew that the real reason was because he wanted revenge but he couldn't face that side of himself just yet. He packed up all of his belongings quit his job at the hardware store and went back to New York. The town was actually happy to see him go, Ross had never made friends with anyone and any time they tried to talk to him he got defensive and mean.

Ross was nervous about going back to New York, he was sure that his former friends had called the police. It had been a couple of months now so the search for him should have died down. He had considered calling his parents but he wasn't sure if Monica had told them. 'They probably didn't believe her if she did' Ross thought to himself.

Ross would never admit this but his parents did indeed treat him better than his sister. Growing up he hadn't cared that much but as they both grew older he did find it really unfair. Even lately for everything that Monica had done he was still better, 'Maybe I should call' Ross thought to himself. "No the risk out weighs the reward he said to himself as his rental car quietly drove along the road.

Ross found himself back in New York some odd hours later. He immediately went to check out and see how everything was going with his former friends. He had since bleached his hair, changed his hair style, and was wearing fake glasses to hide who he really was. He walked into Central Perk to see that they were all sitting in their normal locations.

Rachel looked pregnant now he couldn't help but smile he thought of how they should be happy together, 'If only Rachel hadn't been so resistant' he thought to himself. He listened to their conversation trying to not attract any attention to himself. From their talking he found out that Chandler and Rachel had switched apartments. That made him mad it was bad enough that Chandler was dating his sister but now he was living with her.

Rachel living with Joey had made him furious 'So that's why she didn't want to be with me, she was sleeping with Joey!' he began to breath heavily. Ross knew that he needed to calm down and left Central Perk to go and find an apartment. With a lot of luck Ross had found an apartment very close to Monica's, the former owner had just died, and Ross had offered cash upfront which was good enough for the super.

It was small but it would do until he won Rachel back. Ross moved his meager possessions up to the apartment and got settled. He was lucky the family had left the mattress so that gave him a place to sleep even if someone had died in that bed it was still better than nothing. He rested for a couple of minutes before noting that it was getting dark outside.

He went outside so that could see what everyone was doing up in Monica's apartment. He saw that all of them were happy and laughing without him. He watched them intently for a couple of minutes before he moved on so that no one would get suspicious. He came back once every five minutes to see what they were doing. The last time he came back he saw that Rachel had gone to her new apartment.

Ross went down into the alleyway so that he could watch Rachel. She still looked beautiful as she undressed even with that small bump where her formally flat stomach used to be. He noted that Rachel looked around for a second but dismissed it and closed her blinds and went to bed. Ross went back to his new apartment to think about Rachel.

'She still wants to be with me I just have to win her back' Ross thought to himself, as he picked up the paper to find a new job. 'I just need to get a good job, apologize, and she'll forgive me' he thought to himself. Ross looked at the time; it was late, too late for him so he got ready to go to bed.

He went to bed but he had trouble getting to sleep all he could think about was Rachel and how she should be his and not Joey's. The last thing his conscious mind thought before he drifted off to sleep was how certain he was that Rachel would forgive him. But his subconscious knew that she never would.

**Please Review **


	18. The Most Amazing Feeling in The World

**AN: Check out my new story "Do You Think I'm Fat?" out today. Thanks for all of the reviews**

**Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I wrote one of these I still wouldn't own Friends**

Chapter 18: The Most Amazing Feeling in The World

Rachel woke up the next morning and immediately went to the bathroom. Despite the fact that her doctor had sad the morning sickness should be gone but Emma just wouldn't let her be yet. Joey was still asleep this morning so that meant that he didn't have and acting job and wouldn't be up for a couple of hours.

Rachel went over to Chandler and Monica's figuring that they would be up already. She walked into there apartment and was greeted by the smell of waffles. "Hey how are you guys doing?" Rachel asked grabbing a plate. "Doing great how are you holding up anymore morning sickness?" Monica asked.

"Yes this little bundle of joy just won't calm down" Rachel said biting into some bacon. Recently Rachel had gotten a craving for meats she couldn't really explain it but if Emma wanted it then she got meat. "Sorry but it does have to be amazing having a little life inside of you" Monica said trying be optimistic.

"Yeah just wait until you're pregnant and your body goes all fun house mirror on you" Rachel said. Monica got the point and shut up about it. "I got a strange feeling last night, like someone was watching me" Rachel told them. "You sure you just aren't being paranoid?" Chandler asked, "I might have been but I just can't shake this feeling like someone is watching me" Rachel said her voice filled with fear.

"Don't worry about it, it's normal but don't worry about it we'll make sure that nothing happens to you" Chandler told her. That seemed to calm her down a little. "Believe me Rachel no one is watching you" Monica said. At that very moment someone was indeed watching her, Ross had been standing and looking in at them ever since Rachel had come in.

Ross wasn't planning on following Rachel today, it would be pointless. He sighed and wished he could go back to that night and never rape her but he knew that he couldn't change the past. Seeing Rachel now was making Ross feel bad about what he had done to Rachel. But Ross couldn't let his feelings get the better of him and with a sigh went out to find a job.

Rachel hated being pregnant it wasn't so much the fact of what was happening to her body it was people asking about the baby. Sure all of them meant well, how could they know that her daughter was a product of rape. The only thing that Rachel would ever say was thank you, I'm having a little girl, and yes I am happy.

Some people would ask about the father, all Rachel would say that he wasn't interested in the baby. Then people would look at her with pity and that just made her feel like dirt. But by now most people that Rachel knew had found out that she was pregnant so other than the occasional person who hadn't seen her in a couple of months she was all done with the telling of her pregnancy.

Work had been going fairly well her job was a little bit stressful but not so much that she would put Emma at risk. In some ways she hated it people were treating her like a china doll and made her seem weak. Rachel never wanted to feel weak again so she had become famous at work for biting people's heads off if they talked to her like she was a child.

One time someone came up to her and asked her if she needed any help making her lunch. Her lunch was a simple cup of Ramen Noodles so of course she didn't need help with it. She had gotten so mad at him that she started throwing stuff at him, yelling at him, and told him to get out. He hadn't talked to her since and no one wanted to make her mad.

Really and truly a lot of that had been hormones but some of it had been the fact that Rachel hated people who talked to her like that. Really even if she did complain about Rachel was just happy to be at work, she knew that by the time she was eight months pregnant and on maternity leave that she would miss working for a short time at least.

As Rachel left work she felt like she really was accomplishing something. She now knew how her mother most of felt when she was pregnant. Her mom did have the advantage of having a loving husband though. Once again even if she did complain about being pregnant she had to admit that it was amazing to have a little person growing inside of her.

Rachel promised herself that her daughter would have everything that she needed. Rachel hoped that one day she could find someone who would love and take care of both her and Emma but she knew that was unlikely. Not many men wanted to get into a relationship with a single mom. But Emma would be the luckiest little girl in the world because she would have her Aunt Monica, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Chandler, and Uncle Joey to care for her.

Rachel knew that it wouldn't be easy and even if she hadn't asked for it she was kind of happy. The rape had been horrible but the effect would be one of the most beautiful things in the world to Rachel. That was all that Rachel Green needed to get through life as long as she had support she was sure that she wouldn't fail. The only thing that she was afraid of was that Ross would come back, she mentally slapped herself for thinking this, and she was trying to think of better things 'Ross is not coming back' she thought to herself as she walked home while Ross was following her at a distance.

**Please Review **


	19. Is He Back?

**AN: I'm pretty sure that this story only has five chapters left at the most. So because I'm on Spring Break this week and stuck at home I should finish this story by next weekend and a new story will come and take its place. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal Friends once but that just opened up a host of other problems**

Chapter 19: Is He Back?

Rachel continued walking home but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. She looked back behind her about ten times and each time she saw nothing. Even though Rachel never saw anything she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. She couldn't really explain what she felt something in the air just felt wrong but she couldn't tell what.

Rachel continued to walk 'Must be the hormones, they're making me paranoid' she told herself. When she finally did reach her apartment she was so freaked out that she went directly into Monica's because one of them should be home. Luckily for her Chandler was already there. "Hey Rach, you ok?" he asked wondering why she looked so scared.

"Yeah it's just that I thought someone was following me home I think it could have been my imagination or my hormones were making me paranoid" Rachel said. "You're still worried about Ross coming back aren't you?" Chandler said it as more of a statement than a question. "Yeah I really am I mean I know we haven't seen Ross in months but I'm still afraid that he is going to hurt Emma or me" Rachel said as tear began to form in her eyes.

"Rach its fine to be scared sometimes but just remember, Ross would never be stupid enough to come back to New York, and much less to bother you and even if he did just come and get Joey, Monica, or Phoebe they could beat up Ross" Chandler told her softly. "What about you?" Rachel asked knowing were he was going, "Well let's face it out of all of us I'm the weakest I could defend you by throwing myself in front of him but I'd probably lose" Chandler said jokingly.

Rachel laughed even in the most serious of moments she could always count on Chandler to give her a good laugh. "Give yourself more credit, I think you could take Ross" Rachel said. "If by take Ross you mean lose miserably" Chandler said not missing a beat. "Chandler thanks" she said walking out the door to her apartment, "Anytime" he said right back. Rachel walked across the hall into her apartment; she was shocked when she got in.

Rachel had expected to see everything in its place but everything was all messed up. Things had been thrown around and a couple of baby things had been destroyed. Rachel then did the only thing that came to mind she screamed as loud as she could. At almost the speed of light Chandler came over "Rachel what's wrong…" he stopped when he saw the apartment.

"What happened?" Chandler asked, "I don't know I just walked in and found the apartment like this" Rachel said crying. "This must have just happened, I was over here looking for Joey a little while ago and it didn't look like this" Chandler told her. "Ross is back it's the only thing that makes sense" Rachel said as she started crying. "Don't say that it could have been a random act" Chandler said rationally. "NO it has to be Ross who else would just mess up the place and take nothing!" Rachel screamed at him.

Chandler stopped for a minute and thought, 'She's right no normal burglar would do this' "Rachel come on let's go back to my apartment and call the police" he said. Rachel nodded as more tears streamed down her face. When they got back to the apartment they found Monica already there, Monica immediately noticed that Rachel was crying. "What happened?" Monica asked, "We think that Ross is back and he destroyed her apartment" Chandler said. Monica looked shocked when he said this, "But why would he do that?" Monica asked.

"I'm not really sure the best thing that I can think of is that he wanted to bother Rachel" Chandler said as he called the police. "Why can't Ross just leave me alone?" Rachel asked, "I don't know but don't worry if he is back we'll catch him" Monica said trying to be hopeful. "Can I spend the night here I don't want to be in that apartment right now" Rachel asked. "Sure don't worry about it if it makes you feel better than you can stay" Monica told her.

The police came and went they couldn't really do anything except put out an alert on Ross since he was a wanted criminal and it appeared that he had returned. Joey had come home and when he saw Rachel crying and the apartment he was ready to go out and find Ross so he could beat him up, but Chandler stopped him saying that it would be useless since they had no idea if it even was him. Joey didn't like it but he did calm down.

Rachel hadn't been this scared since the last time Ross had ran off. She had hoped that he would never return but now that he had she was worried. Her motherly instinct was kicking in and she was becoming more worried about Emma. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to her daughter, and she would do anything in her power to make sure that nothing happened to her daughter.

Rachel was spending the night on Monica's couch since her old room didn't have a bed in it. She spent most of the night trying to get to sleep she didn't want to go to sleep because she was afraid that something would happen. Eventually though she got so tired that she couldn't stop sleep from coming.

**Please Review **


	20. Horrible News

**AN: Sorry about the slight delay of this chapter. I had to overcome major writer's block. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Friends then the world would be a better place. **

Chapter 20: Horrible News

Rachel woke up the next morning wondering what the hell she was doing in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Then the events of last night started to play in her head. Rachel started to cry again 'Why can't Ross just leave me alone?' she asked herself. After about 30 minutes of wallowing in self pity Rachel got up.

Rachel noticed that it was only 6:30 so Monica, Chandler, and Joey wouldn't be up yet. Rachel realized that she needed to get some papers out of her room. Even if she was a little bit afraid she really needed to go over those papers for work so she went over to her apartment. She left a quick note for Monica on the off chance that she did wake up.

Rachel walked over to her apartment quickly. When she walked in she saw a sleeping Joey with Hugsy and a baseball bat in his arms. Rachel couldn't help but smile when she saw this. Joey really was concerned and ready to kill Ross if he came back. Rachel sighed at the thought of Ross and quickly went into her room to get her papers.

After looking for her papers for about half an hour she finally found them and was preparing to leave. But Rachel never heard someone come in to the apartment, she never heard someone sneak up behind her. If she had she would have called for Joey instead the last thing that she remembered was a cloth covering her mouth and then nothing.

Monica hadn't slept that much the night before; she had been too worried about Rachel to do that. When she finally did get to sleep she had the feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Monica woke up at 8:30 she feigned sleep for fifteen minutes before finally waking up fully.

The first thing she noticed as she got out of bed was that Rachel was gone. Panic set in before she noticed the note that Rachel left. She was happy that at least Ross hadn't come back. But a bit of her was still nervous about Rachel so she went over to Joey's apartment just to be safe.

When she walked into Joey's apartment to check up on Rachel she noticed that Joey was still asleep. Monica stayed quiet so that she wouldn't wake Joey up. She went into Rachel's room to see if she was in her room. What Monica saw nearly gave her a heart attack, it was a note.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I've taken Rachel so that we may raise our child_

_Sincerely Ross_

Monica was shaking, 'How could we let this happen?' she thought to herself. It took a minute for Monica to snap out of her trance. "JOEY!" she screamed when she finally came back to her senses. Joey got up as fast as he could when he heard Monica scream. "What is it Mon?" Joey asked when he saw Monica crying.

"H-he ha-has h-h-her" Monica said in between sobs. "Who has her?" Joey asked very confused. "Ross has Rachel!" Monica screamed at Joey, Joey looked shocked. "B-but I was watching the door" Joey said, "Well he has her look at this" Monica said handing the note to him.

Joey started crying when he read the note "I failed her" was all that Joey said. "Let's hurry up and call the police" Monica said trying to break Joey away from his state of shock. "Yeah you're right" Joey whispered, Monica went out to call the police. "Joey go ahead and wake up Chandler and call Phoebe" Monica said.

Joey did as he was told and went over to get what was left of their gang together. He walked into Chandler's room and started to wake him up. "Joey I don't care if you had a bad dream again just go back to sleep" Chandler said when Joey tried to wake him. "No this isn't about that it's about Rachel" Joey told him.

Immediately Chandler shot up like a bat out of hell. "What do you mean took her?" Chandler asked, "Well she went back over to our apartment and Ross must of come over he kidnapped her" Joey said. "How did he do that so quietly?" Chandler asked more to himself than to Joey. "Well I'm not…" Joey started, "It was a rhetorical question Joe" Chandler said.

"Well let's go and call Phoebe" Chandler said after a couple of minutes. Joey nodded in agreement, Chandler picked up a phone. "Hey Phoebe come over now and don't ask questions I'll explain it all when you get her" Chandler told her and before Phoebe could respond he said "Just please come over" and at that he hung up the phone.

"Phoebe should be over here soon, let's go and see how Monica is doing" Chandler said. When they walked back over to Joey's apartment they found Monica sitting down and crying. "How could we let this happen?" Monica asked in disbelief over what had just happened this morning.

"I don't know honey but don't worry we'll get her back" Chandler said his voice shaking. "Mon don't blame yourself if anything I'm to blame I should have heard Ross come in I should have stopped him" Joey said in tears now. A little while later the police came in to get the information they needed.

The police had left after hearing the whole story, all they could say was that they would do all they could to find Rachel and to sit tight. That wasn't good enough for Joey but he knew that they were right all they could do was sit tight. Phoebe had arrived a few minute later and was filled int.

"I knew something was wrong, I was getting serious bad vibes last night" Phoebe said. All of them spent the rest of the morning in a state of disbelief wondering where the hell Rachel was and what Ross was doing to her.

**Quick show of hands who saw that twist coming? Please Review **


	21. A Kidnapping

**AN: Bad news with my grandma visiting, the SAT, and a weekend trip all in the next three weeks don't expect any updates. Sorry about that I will try and update next week but don't count any other week. Regular updates will begin again April 15th once again sorry. Thanks for the reviews **

**Disclaimer: All I own is one season of Friends on DVD**

Chapter 21: A Kidnapping

Ross had destroyed Rachel's apartment while she was over at Monica's. The reason for this was to scare her for some reason he got pleasure from that now. Ross himself couldn't quite explain it but he loved hurting people now. Deep down inside of his mind he knew that everything he was doing was wrong but his conscious mind couldn't see that.

In the morning Ross planned to go back to Rachel's apartment to see if she had returned and if she had he was going to kidnap her he had even gone so far as to rent a van. So he grabbed a bottle of chloroform (If inhaled it makes you sleep) hide it in his jacket and drove the van to Rachel's apartment. He entered the apartment quietly and saw Joey sleeping.

Just to be on the safe side he gave Joey a quick whiff of the bottle so he would stay asleep. Ross couldn't believe his luck Rachel was actually in the apartment. He snuck up slowly behind her just when she realized what was happening he had knocked her out. He caught her carefully as she fell.

The next part he had to do carefully first he picked her up. He noticed that she had gained weight because of her pregnancy but he could still lift her. Then he walked down the steps, he got outside and but her in the front of the van. 'I'll put her in the back later' Ross thought, if anyone had seen if they would have assumed it was just a husband helping out his pregnant wife.

Ross had spent the week looking for places that he could take Rachel when he got her. His search had found him a warehouse that was no longer being used. Every once in a while Rachel stirred and he would just drug her again. Once he got to the warehouse he made sure that no one was watching and then he went in.

Once inside he tied Rachel down so that she couldn't get away and waited for her to wake up. During that time period he went out and went shopping. He got enough food and drink to last them a month. 'All I have to do is convince her to marry me and that we can run away together' Ross thought to himself as he made his way back to the warehouse.

During the time that Ross had been gone Rachel had woken up. At first she wondered what had happened to her. Then she realized that she was bound and gagged and she realized that Ross had done this. Rachel tried to calm down and get a good look at her surroundings.

When Rachel looked around all she saw was an old dirty warehouse. Just then Rachel lost almost all of her hope. 'Everyone might not even know that I'm gone and even if they do how are they going to find me in this place?' Rachel asked herself as she started crying. Just then she felt Emma kick and she snapped out of it.

'Snap out of it Green, they will find you all you have to do is stay strong for Emma' Rachel thought to herself just then she heard someone come in. A part of Rachel hoped that it was someone coming to rescue her but she knew that it would be Ross. As soon as Ross came into view Rachel couldn't believe that it was him.

The Ross she knew was always handsome, had care in his eyes, and looked friendly. Whatever Ross had been doing hadn't been agreeing with him. He looked misshapen, deformed almost, he hadn't shaved in a while, and his eyes were filled with hatred. He kind of reminded her of some crazy old man.

"Hello Rachel" Ross said, her skin crawled at the sound of his voice. Rachel thought for a moment 'Just make him happy' she thought. "Why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked figuring that she should try and get some answers. "I brought you here to be with me" Ross responded, 'Lot of help that does me' Rachel thought.

"Ross why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Rachel asked her voice shaking. "I couldn't leave you alone because we're meant to be together and this is the only way I could get you to see it" Ross said. Rachel started shaking now "What are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing as long as you do everything I say if you don't then I don't know" Ross said in the creepiest tone Rachel had ever heard. Rachel gulped now she was really, really afraid before she thought that she could make Ross see the light and now it seemed that she could do nothing.

"Please Ross think about this if you let me go I won't press charges" Rachel said trying to reason with him. Then Ross slapped her hard across the face, Rachel's heart couldn't believe it while her mind wasn't that surprised. Rachel started to cry "Next time I'll punch you in the stomach" Ross said threateningly.

Rachel started sobbing now "Fine I'll be good" she said looking down at the ground. Ross nodded "Just one question where will I go to the bathroom?" Rachel asked between sobs. "I'll put longer chains on you so that you can go to that bathroom over there" Ross said pointing to a bathroom about 20 feet away.

Rachel nodded, "Good I'll be back I just have to go out and buy the chains" Ross said leaving. After Ross had left Rachel broke down completely and did the only thing that she could. "Please God make sure Emma and I survive this" she prayed hoping for a miracle that she wasn't sure was coming.

**Please Review **


	22. Looking For a Way

**AN: So I am getting another update up before the 15th. The bad news is that I will not be able to update until the 15th. That is definite so no more updates. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Let me see here the holy grail, a cheap, clean energy source, and the lost city of Atlantis. Nope I still don't own Friends.**

Chapter 22: Looking For a Way

Ross had been somewhat humane to Rachel. He had gone out and bought a chain so that she would be able to walk around and actually use the bathroom. She couldn't get to an exit but at least it was something. Ross was also keeping her well feed so that Emma wouldn't be hurt.

All in all Ross had been taking good care of Rachel for these last five days. That wasn't good enough for Rachel though she wanted her freedom and she was worried what all this dirty air was doing to her. Ross was gone for most of the day Rachel had no idea what he was doing she was just glad that he wasn't there.

Rachel did wonder what everyone else was doing, were they going on with their lives or were they at home waiting for news. Rachel sighed she had spent most of her time thinking of a way to get out of there but she just couldn't think of a way. She had tried shouting for help while Ross was gone, but all that got her was a hoarse voice.

"This is hopeless" Rachel said to herself, "Ross will never take me out and even if he does how will I get away?" Rachel asked herself. Normally she would be crying by this time but she didn't have any tears left. Rachel sighed it was hopeless and she knew it all she could wait for was Ross to make his next move.

On the other side of the city everyone was worried. It wasn't enough that Ross had raped Rachel but now he had to kidnap her. Monica had called Rachel's parents the day she had been kidnapped they had been devastated but they didn't blame them for losing her like Monica thought they might.

Rachel's parents hired a couple private investigators to try and find her since the police could only do so much. Chandler was trying to get them time on the news, he had been unsuccessful, until Channel 9 had agreed to do a segment. They had hoped that this would lead to other news stations to spread the word about the kidnapping.

"We shouldn't just be sitting here we should be out looking for her!" Joey said angrily. "Joe I know you want to do something but what can we do we have no idea where Ross could have taken her" Chandler said. "Well I don't care I'm going out to try and find her!" Joey shouted. "Joe you wouldn't even know where to begin" Monica said, "And even if you did you have no idea where he would take her" Monica finished.

"Well I'm going out to try and find something" Joey said leaving. "Joe wait" Chandler said, Joey turned around, "I'll come with you, you two stay here" Chandler said to Phoebe and Monica. "But Chandler…" Monica began, Chandler hushed her, "Someone has to stay and wait for the police to call" Chandler said.

"Besides Joey is going either way so two men are better then one" Chandler explained. Monica nodded she didn't want him to go but she knew that she couldn't stop him from going. "Take your cell phones with you and be safe" was all that Monica could find to say. "We will" Chandler said kissing her.

They had left an hour ago and gotten no where fast. "Joe maybe we should go home" Chandler said. "No there has to be something that we missed" Joey said desperately. Just then Joey noticed a newsstand "Maybe he saw something" Joey said. Chandler shrugged it was worth a look.

"Hey about five days ago did you see a guy carrying or dragging this pregnant girl with blonde hair into a truck or car?" Joey asked hoping he would say yes. The man thought for a minute before saying "Yeah I assumed they were husband and wife, he was driving a black van, and it looked liked he was heading east" he said proudly.

"Did you get a license plate number?" Chandler asked now hopeful. "Yeah it was A7CIOB" he said. "Are you sure?" Joey asked not wanting to go on a wild goose chase. "I'm sure that did seem odd to me so I wrote it down on the off chance that it was some crime or something like that" he said. "Thank you" Chandler said as they started to walk away.

Joey and Chandler were running back to the apartment so that they could call the police and tell the girls. As soon as they walked in Monica asked "Any luck?" "Yes we found someone who saw them we're calling the police right now" Joey said as he went to call the police.

"That's great did he say where they went?" Monica asked, "All he said was that they were going east, in a black van, plate number A7CIOB" Chandler said. "So they should be able to find them?" Monica asked hopefully. "They should unless Ross ditched the van or if he's hiding" Chandler said being realistic.

Monica nodded knowing that could be the case, Joey came back out. "The police said they will do everything they can and now that they have a decent starting point they should be able to find her" Joey said. Everyone looked happy before Joey said "But they are afraid that she could be dead by this time, they don't think Ross would keep her alive for this long" they all started crying right then.

"Are they sure?" Phoebe asked, "They're not sure but that would be the most likely scenario since Ross would want to avoid Rachel pressing charges" Joey said quietly. "Don't worry we'll find her alive" Monica said, "How can you be so sure Mon?" Chandler asked. "I know she's alive, I just know" Monica said.

**Please Review **


	23. Almost There

**AN: To all of you I'm so sorry. I've had a horrible case of writer's block on this and even with a couple weeks I just couldn't break through it. Well the good news is that I've gotten over the final bit and this story will be finished soon. So the wait is finally over and thanks for all of the reviews. Also I'm not sure if I will get any new chapters in any of my stories up this weekend. I have a couple of projects I have to do I will try to get some updates up but don't expect them. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Friends, but I don't**

Chapter 23: Almost There

Ross was getting nervous he knew that he had to end this soon. 'I can either kill her or take her somewhere else' Ross thought. He started to drive back to the warehouse; he didn't notice the police car right behind him. While Ross had been lost in his thoughts he blew right through a red light.

Without hesitation the police went after him. "Shit" Ross said to himself as he pulled over he could only hope that they didn't recognize him. Just then he heard a knock on his window. He rolled down the window "What seems to be the problem officer?" he asked. "License and registration please sir" the officer said in a monotone voice.

Ross panicked he didn't have his license on him he had left it at the warehouse. "I don't have my license on me officer" Ross said in a small voice. "Then you'll have to come down to the station with me" the officer said. Ross thought about driving off but since he was in the city he couldn't do anything but say "Fine" as he started to get out of the van.

Rachel was worried it had been a couple of hours since Ross had left and he was only out for only an hour. Just then she started to feel pains 'No, not here not now' Rachel thought. "Damn this is too early to go into labor" Rachel said to the empty warehouse. "I hope Ross gets back here soon" Rachel said not believing that she had just said that.

"Sir will you please tell me your name" the officer said trying to get something out of this guy. 'I don't get it all he did was forget his license something has to be up' the officer thought. "Listen just tell us your name and you just have to pay a fine" the officer said. Ross sat there in silence looking down at the ground.

"Sir we found out the van was rented under what we now know is a fake I.D." another officer said to the other. 'This changes everything' the officer thought, "O.k. now your in trouble now we could spend the next day trying to find out who you really are or you could tell us and save yourself more jail time" he said to a now frightened Ross.

'I could lead them on but what chance do I have?' Ross thought to himself as the police waited. "My name is Ross Geller and I have Rachel Green in a warehouse I'll tell you where but I want a deal" Ross said. The officer looked shocked at this revelation this was the last thing that he had expected.

"So your Ross Geller, you've had the entire department looking for you _twice_" the officer said. When Ross didn't respond he continued "So lets' see here you're looking at rape, kidnapping, running from the law, and driving without a license, so tell me what kind of deal do you expect to get?" the officer asked.

"Maybe a little under life" Ross said nervously, the officer wanted to laugh but didn't. "Tell you what we'll get you a lawyer here to work out your deal and you tell us where Ms. Green is" the officer said hoping to get the pregnant Rachel out of trouble. "First deal, then Rachel, don't worry she's not in danger" Ross said.

While all this had been going on the police had called Monica's apartment. "Hello" Monica said, "Yes is this Ms. Monica Geller?" the officer asked. "Yes" Monica asked wondering who it could be. "Ms. Geller this is the police we have your brother in custody" the officer said.

Monica felt her heart skip a beat wondering if she had heard right. "Excuse me" Monica said, "We have your brother in custody" the officer said slowly. "What about Rachel?" Monica asked, this grabbed the attention of everyone in the room with her. "Ms. Green is currently being held captive somewhere we are working on finding her" the officer said.

"Hasn't Ross said where she is?" Monica asked, "Not yet but he is willing to talk if we give him a deal but that will take a couple of hours, we need you to come down to the station" the officer said. "Why?" Monica asked, "To try and see if you can convince him to talk" the officer responded.

"O.k. we'll be down there soon" Monica said hanging up the phone. She turned around to see her other friends looking at her with excitement. "They have Ross and are working on finding Rachel" Monica said. "They don't have her yet?" Chandler asked, "No they want us to come down to the station and convince him to talk" Monica said.

They all nodded in agreement as long as they could try and do something it was worth it. "Do they at least know if Rachel and the baby are o.k.?" Phoebe asked. "They didn't say, I assume that they're fine because the police would have told me if we had to worry" Monica said. The rest of the ride went in relative silence.

The pain that Rachel was experiencing was getting worse. "Please God let someone find me" she cried out. Rachel was also dying of thirst her throat felt so dry she really needed some help. Rachel was really scared now she didn't want Emma being born in some dirty place, there was no guarantee that either she or Emma would survive. The thought of her child dying made Rachel cry once again for anyone who could hear her, but no one came.

**Please Review **


	24. Only A Fools Hope

**I'm sorry for the long delay of this chapter but I've been sick and have had some writers block. This story is going to be done soon I hope within a week. I'm going on vacation on July 3rd so I hope to have all my stories done by then. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I nearly won the show in a poker game but lost**

Chapter 24: Only A Fools Hope

Rachel's pains were slowly getting worse as time wore on. "Why the hell hasn't Ross come back yet?" Rachel said to herself trying to take her mind of the unbearable pain. 'Maybe they caught him' Rachel thought before another pain shot through her body. "Please don't let my baby be born here" Rachel said to the empty warehouse.

"What kind of deal do you want?" the Mr. Block the ADA asked annoyed that he had to deal with this sleaze ball. "My client wants 10-15 with a chance for parole after 7" Ross's lawyer, Mr. Willis, said. Block considered it for a second "Only if the information is good and nothing happened to the baby" he said. "I believe that we do have a deal" Willis said. "Good, now Ross where is Rachel?" Block asked, "I'll have to show you" Ross said.

"Hello, I'm Monica Geller, you called about my brother Ross" Monica said to the desk sergeant. Before the sergeant could answer an officer interrupted them. "Miss Geller, I'm detective Jones, I'm heading the investigation" he said. "Good, have you found Rachel yet?" Monica asked quickly. "Well I do have good news your brother has given up and is leading us to her location" Jones said.

"He's really given up?" Chandler asked surprised. "Yeah, he's one of the few who realize that it's better to give up in the face of overwhelming evidence so that at least spares you a trial" Jones said. "Can one of us come with you, to make sure that Rachel is alright" Joey asked. Jones sighed "I'm sorry sir but no, but you can wait here for us to get back" he said. All of them nodded, they were staying put for the time being.

The pain had gotten so bad that Rachel was all out sobbing. "I'm going to have a miscarriage" she said to herself. Rachel had resigned herself to the fact that her baby would probably die. It killed her inside to think that but all the hope that was left was a fool's hope. Even if someone got to her it was way too early and she wasn't sure that she could even make it to the hospital.

"Is this the place?" Jones asked pointing to an old warehouse. "Yeah, she's in there" Ross said. "Good let's go in" Jones said as the cars pulled up to the door. "Let's go in slow just in case" Jones said pulling his gun out. The officers slowly made their way to the door and opened it slowly. When they took a look inside they were surprised to find Rachel about to give birth. "We need an ambulance, and someone see if he has the key to get her out of these chains!" Jones screamed.

"Are you alright Miss Green?" Jones asked. Rachel was about to cry she was so happy. "Yes, but I need to get to the hospital ASAP" Rachel said breathing heavily. "Don't worry an ambulance is on the way and we'll get you out of those chains" he said trying to calm Rachel down. "I've got the key" an officer said running up and unlocking the chains.

The officers led Rachel to the ambulance and she was loaded up and was off to Bellevue. "Well Mr. Geller you had better hope that nothing happens to the baby" Jones said. Ross didn't answer he just sat there staring off into space. Jones sighed 'I better call those folks and tell them to get to the hospital' he thought before he called the station.

"What could be taking so long?" Monica asked as she paced. "Who know where this place is I'm sure they'll be here soon" Phoebe said trying and failing to keep their hopes up. "Excuse me are you here for Rachel Green?" a officer asked. "Yes, where is she?" Monica asked worried. "She's being taken to Bellevue, you can meet up with her there" the officer said before walking away.

"Is that bad or good?" Chandler asked breaking the silence. "It could mean anything" Phoebe said her voice shaking. "Let's just get to the hospital and go from there" Monica said. They all walked out of the building to start to go to the hospital. Nobody said a word because the same thing was on all there minds 'Would Rachel be alright?'

"This is bad" Dr. Hall said as he went over some papers. "Not only is she early but she looks malnourished" he said to one of the nurses. "What should we do?" the nurse asked. Hall thought for a moment, "Let's perform and emergency C-section and then get the baby up to ICU so that maybe she can live" he said sadly.

"What should we tell Miss Green?" the nurse asked. "We tell her the truth it may be the last thing she wants to hear but it'll be better for her" Hall said as he finished his pre-surgery prep. "May God help this child" he said to himself before saying a quick pray for both mother and child.

"Miss Green, I'm sorry to have to say this but we will have to perform an emergency C-section to save your baby and even then she'll most likely be in critical condition" the nurse said softly. Rachel had tears in her eyes as she said "Just do what you can" as a small sob escaped her. "Good let's do this" Dr. Hall said. 'Please God save my baby' Rachel thought as the doctors got to work.

**Please Review **


	25. One Week

**AN: For all you Gilmore Girls fans out there I have a new story "Broken Dreams" out now. So check out that story if you want. This story should be finished sometime this week unless an act of God occurs. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The odds of me owning Friends is 8.3 billion to 1**

Chapter 25: One Week

The drive to the hospital went slowly but they eventually got there. "We're looking for Rachel Green" Monica said to the receptionist. After about 20 seconds the receptionist found her "She's out of surgery right now, if you want I can get a doctor to tell you her condition" she said. "Yes, please do that" Monica said. They went to sit down and wait for a doctor to talk to them.

'You'd think after delivering so much bad news it would get easier' Dr. Hall thought as he walked down the hall. This was always the worst part for him and even though he'd broken people's hearts before it never got any easier. 'How am I going to tell them?' he asked himself as Rachel's friends came into view.

"Are you here for Miss Green?" Hall asked just making sure. "Yes, what's going on with Rachel?" Phoebe asked. Dr. Hall sighed "Miss Green is doing fine, she is in critical but stable condition, Emma on the other hand is not doing well" he said sadly. "What do you mean?" Monica asked, "It is unlikely that Emma will life through the night" he said.

"What's wrong with her?" Chandler asked, "Her lungs are underdeveloped; she's just too weak, we are doing all we can for her" Hall said. "What are her chances?" Monica asked quickly, "The next week is critical, if she is still alive at the end of the week and all vital signs look good she will live, but that this point I would say a 10 percent chance of living, I'm so sorry" he said.

"Does Rachel know?" Joey asked, "No, once I heard you were here I thought this news would be better coming from you, she's in room 114 and if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work" Dr. Hall said walking off. They stood there for the next five minutes in silence taking in what they had just heard from the doctor.

"Who wants to tell her?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence. "I'll tell her" Monica said, "Are you sure Mon?" Chandler asked. "I'm her best friend, she came to me first, it should come from me" Monica said in a hollow voice. They all walked down to Rachel's room and stood out there for a minute. "Good luck" Chandler said right before Monica went in.

Monica went into her room and looked around. Rachel was still asleep so Monica had some time. It was a nice room for a hospital; it was private so at least they wouldn't have strangers listening to this bad news. Just then Monica heard a noise and looked to see Rachel waking up. 'I hope this goes good' Monica thought waiting for Rachel to acknowledge her.

"Monica what are you doing here?" Rachel asked weakly. "Just making sure you're doing well" Monica said. "Where's Emma?" Rachel asked still a bit dazed. Monica didn't say anything and then Rachel started crying. "She's dead isn't she?" Rachel asked as she began to sob. "No, she's not dead" Monica said, Rachel stopped crying for a moment.

"She's not" Rachel said hopefully. It broke Monica's heart to hear that because now she would have to tear her down all over again. Monica took a breath "She's not dead but it doesn't look good, she was born way too early, right now Emma only has a 10 percent chance of living" Monica said, that broke Rachel all over again.

"Is there any good news?" Rachel asked between sobs. "Well, Ross is in jail, he confessed, and if Emma does make it a week she should live" Monica said. "Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked. "Just get better everyone is waiting to see you" Monica said. "Have you called my parents?" Rachel asked.

Monica froze for a moment 'Damn I knew I forgot something' she thought. "No, but I'll do that right away" Monica said. Monica got up to leave the room but Rachel stopped her. "I remember when I found out I was pregnant my first thought was to get rid of her, but the idea of being a mom slowly grew on me and I was excited, I really don't want to lose her" Rachel said crying.

"You won't lose her" Monica said trying to stay upbeat. "How do you know?" Rachel asked, "Because she is your daughter and if she even has a quarter of the strength you have she'll be fine" Monica said hugging Rachel. "Thanks Mon" Rachel said, "Do you want to see anyone else?" Monica asked. "No thanks I just want to be alone for a little bit and collect my thoughts" Rachel said.

Monica nodded and left the room. "So how's Rachel doing?" Chandler asked, "She's doing fine but she just wants to be alone for a little bit" Monica said. "How'd she take the news?" Phoebe asked, "She took it as well as she could but I think she's holding a lot of emotions inside of her" Monica responded. "I have to go and call her parents now" Monica said as she took out her cell phone.

Rachel was in her room crying about what happened. 'I wish I could believe Monica but lately life has just been a big screw you, how could something good happen to me' Rachel thought. Rachel wasn't usually a religious woman but for the first time in many years she prayed to God to please let Emma live because if she died Rachel wasn't sure how she could live.

**Please Review **


	26. Still Hope

**AN: I really shouldn't challenge God. This story will not be finished this week thanks to an eye infection. I'll finish as soon as I can. Check out my new Gilmore Girls story "Broken Dreams" with chapter four up now. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Scratch here for chance to win Friends, scratch scratch, YOU LOSE**

Chapter 26: Still Hope

Three days later there was still no change in Emma's condition. The doctors remained optimistic but Rachel wasn't holding out that much hope.

"I know that something will happen, I just know it" Rachel said as paced around her room. The doctors had allowed her to walk.

"Rach, it would do you some good to remain optimistic" Monica said. She was worried for Rachel she didn't know how Rachel would make it if Emma did die.

"Yeah, I mean, Phoebe's been spreading healing potions and thoughts all around the hospital" Chandler said trying to calm her down.

"I know but I'm still afraid that something will happen" Rachel said as she went back into the bed.

"Where are your parents?" Monica asked for the first time wondering why they hadn't been there today.

"My dad had to take care to a patient and will be back later and my mom just went home to get some sleep" Rachel said.

"So my parents called me" Monica said trying to get Rachel's mind off of Emma.

"What did they say?" Rachel asked. 'Did they finally accept that their son is a mad man?' Rachel wondered.

"They said that they wanted to apologize for not believing you" Monica said pausing for a reaction.

"So they sent you?" Rachel asked a little bit mad that they didn't come themselves.

"They didn't think you would want to see them" Monica weakly explained.

"I guess I understand that" Rachel said defeated.

Monica hesitated before continuing "The also wanted to know if you would consider bringing Emma over to meet them when she gets better" Monica said.

"Why would they want that?" Rachel asked getting angry again.

"I think they consider themselves Emma's grandparents and they want to see her and be part of her life" Monica explained.

"Why would they want that they weren't interested when they thought Ross was innocent!" Rachel said yelling.

"I understand they just wanted me to ask you" Monica said.

"So have you thought what you're going to tell Emma when she realizes that she doesn't have a father?" Chandler asked breaking the silence.

Monica stared at him 'Great thing to ask Chandler' Monica said getting a little angry at him.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean on day she's going to come home from school and ask why she doesn't have a dad" Chandler explained.

"Do you really think she'll make it to that point?" Rachel asked as she was about to cry again.

"I really do Rachel because she's a fighter and she'll get passed this and have many years ahead of her" Chandler said.

"Thanks Chandler I needed that and I guess I'll tell her that her father wasn't a horrible man his whole life only at the end" Rachel said.

"That makes sense" Joey said getting into the conversation.

Just then the doctor walked into the room with a blank look on his face.

"How's Emma?" Rachel asked quickly. On the outside she looked calm but on the inside she felt as if she was slowly dying.

"I do have good news, Emma is remaining stable so there is about a 60 percent chance that she'll make it but she's not out of the woods yet" the doctor said plainly.

"Thank you doctor" Rachel said as she felt tears roll down her face.

"You're welcome and I'll keep you posted" the doctor said walking out of the room.

"Well that's good news" Joey said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but still four time out of ten she would die" Rachel said hanging her head.

"Rachel it isn't healthy of you to focus on the negative, she has a better chance to live" Monica said trying to cheer Rachel up.

Rachel perked up a little bit after that. "So how's it feel being an aunt?" Rachel asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"It feels like it did with Ben" Monica said smiling.

"I forgot about him" Rachel said a little crestfallen.

"Did anybody call Carol?" Chandler asked.

The room stood silent for a moment.

"I'm sure my parents did" Monica said nervously.

"Maybe you should call them" Rachel suggested.

"I think I will Monica said grabbing her cell phone and going out of the room.

"So Chandler you going to be an uncle soon?" Joey asked.

"Don't even say that Joe, Monica and I aren't even at that point yet" Chandler explained.

"You will be soon" Phoebe said in an obvious way.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked confused.

"I've seen it in a dream" Phoebe explained.

"Listen we all know that Chandler will marry Monica only when he's ready" Rachel said looking through a magazine.

Just then Monica came back in with a nervous look on her face.

"Rachel my parents are outside they want to see you" Monica said quietly.

"What do THEY want?" Rachel asked getting angry again.

"They said they wanted to apologize in person" Monica said.

"Why didn't they call?" Rachel asked.

"I think because they didn't want you to say no" Monica explained.

Rachel thought for a moment before. "I'll talk to them it doesn't mean I'll forgive them but I will talk to them" Rachel said.

"When should I send them in?" Monica asked.

"Just give me a minute" Rachel said taking a deep breath as everybody left the room.

'Should I forgive them?' Rachel asked herself. 'I should but what if they still blame me?' Rachel thought.

'I'll hear them out and if they're sincere I'll forgive them' Rachel decided just as the door opened.

**Please Review **


	27. I Hope So

**AN: Sorry for the delay I know I promised this story would be finished a long time ago but then I started writing a Gilmore Girls story. This is the last chapter until the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Friends.**

Chapter 27: I Hope So

Jack and Judy walked in the door not quite sure what to expect.

Jack was mad at himself for the way he had treated Rachel. 'I should have known she wouldn't make something like that up' he thought.

Judy was having similar thoughts of guilt over not believing Rachel, 'I should have listened but I didn't think Ross was capable of such an act' she thought.

"We heard Emma's doing better" Jack said breaking the silence.

"She is" Rachel said.

"Rachel we're very, very, sorry we didn't believe you" Jack said.

"Please understand Ross is our son and we didn't think Ross would do such a thing" Judy explained.

Rachel stayed silent absorbing what they had just said.

'They're right I would believe my child instead of somebody else' Rachel thought.

"I do forgive you and you can see Emma but that doesn't mean that I truly trust you" Rachel said.

"That's all we ask" Jack said.

Judy just nodded.

"Alright, could you please leave I just need to be alone right now" Rachel said.

They both nodded and left.

After they left Monica came back in.

"So how'd it go?" Monica asked.

"It went well, they are sorry, so they can see Emma" Rachel said.

"That's very big of you" Monica commented.

"They picked their flesh and blood over someone else, how can you blame them" Rachel said.

Just then a doctor came in.

"Miss. Green I have very good news" the doctor said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Your daughter has recovered and she will be fine" the doctor said.

"When can I see her?" Rachel asked tears in her eyes.

"We'll bring her up in about twenty minutes" the doctor said smiling before leaving the room.

"Should I bring everyone in?" Monica asked.

"Tell them but I want to be alone with her for a while" Rachel said.

Monica nodded in understanding.

About twenty minutes later a nurse came up with Emma in her arms.

"Be careful she's still a little small and weak" the nurse said.

"I will" Rachel said as both Monica and the nurse left the room.

"Hello Emma, I'm your mommy" Rachel said.

"I know you're still a little small but that's not a bad thing" Rachel said as Emma squirmed in her arms.

"You're going to want to know who your daddy is one day and I'll tell you that he was a good man who made too many mistakes" Rachel said.

"But don't worry you're still going to have your Uncle Chandler, Uncle Joey, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Monica" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much" Rachel said before their was a knock at the door.

"Rach, can we come back in?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, you guys can come in" Rachel said wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked walking in.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy that she's alright" Rachel said.

"So how'd Carol take the news about Ross?" Rachel asked Monica.

"She was surprised and couldn't believe that he would do it but she did believe" Monica said.

"Didn't she wonder why Ross wasn't around?" Chandler asked.

"She just thought he was getting help for his anger" Monica said.

"She's so small" Phoebe commented looking at Emma.

"Yeah, she really is" Rachel said.

"When can you take her home?" Joey asked.

"I'm guessing a couple of days" Rachel responded.

"She's so cute" Monica said.

"Don't get any ideas" Chandler said.

"Please?" Monica asked.

"I know you want one but just wait until after we're married" Chandler said.

"Married?" Monica asked.

"I mean if we get married" Chandler said stammering.

"No, you don't mean if you do want to marry me" Monica stated.

Chandler squirmed around for a moment. "Fine, I was going to ask you later but since it's kind of ruined" Chandler said getting down to one knee and taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Monica Geller, will you marry me?" Chandler asked.

The entire room is silent for a minute.

"Are you sure?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I really do want to marry you" Chandler said.

"Then yes" Monica said tears coming to her eyes. She then put on the ring.

"Congratulations" Joey said pulling Monica into a hug.

"Yeah, that's great" Phoebe said.

Rachel just sat there for a moment. She was happy that Monica was getting married but part of her was jealous that it was Monica and not her.

"When were you going to ask me?" Monica asked admiring her ring.

"Well I was going to ask next week but my big mouth beat me to it" Chandler admitted.

Just then the nurse came back in.

"Miss. Green, the doctors want to run a couple more tests on Emma" the nurse said.

"What kind of tests" Rachel asked a little bit afraid.

"Nothing big, just some basic ones" the nurse said taking Emma from Rachel.

"Alright, about how long will they take?" Rachel asked.

"You can see her again in a couple of hours" the nurse said walking out with Emma.

"I miss her already" Rachel said.

"Don't worry you're going to have eighteen years with her living with you" Monica said.

"Still, I wish she was here now" Rachel said.

"Just wait until she starts crying" Joey commented.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean just wait until you're tired and she's crying" Joey said.

"Joey!" Phoebe yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, I grew up with a lot of sisters believe me my mom wasn't exactly happy with all of us all the time" Joey said.

Rachel looked scared for a second.

"Don't worry Rach you only have one" Joey reassured.

"Yeah" Rachel said a little afraid now.

A couple hours later the nurse brought Emma back up.

"I love you so much" Rachel said holding Emma.

"You look great with her" Monica said.

"I just hope I'll be a good mom" Rachel said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will" Monica said.

"I hope so, I really hope so" Rachel said.

**Please Review**


End file.
